Worst Month of My Life
by Infinity-Overload
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha just wants to be alone and live a normal average life. Unfortunately he always ends up getting dragged into the most annoying scenarios. Will his sanity be able to survive the chaos that awaits him? This is going to be one hell of a long month!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic! I am very excited about it!

One thing i can say is that i love SasuHina a lot! So making my first story a SasuHina just seems right.

Well enough with the intro, let the story begin!

Oh, yeah...i forgot. I don't own Naruto *Usual Disclaimer*

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_God dammit! Why do I always end up in situations like this?"_ This was slowly but surely becoming my most used phrase. And I was slowly losing my sanity and patience, every time I said it.

"_Well, what can I expect anyways, this is entirely my own fault… Why did I decide to become friends with this idiot in the first place? What was I thinking back then? Ahhh! I don't even want to know anymore!" _Thinking about it was just a waste of time by now, I would only torture myself the more I thought about it, I better just accept it, it is fate...but…the fact he kept on smiling is making me even more pissed off! It makes me think he did it on purpose, no, I'm sure he did it on purpose!

"_What the hell is wrong with you?! You bastard, why can't you get the hint I really don't want to be involved in this type of annoying situations, this is not the first time this haposdnsdw…" _ My inner thoughts were sent to hell the moment I got punched.

"Oi Sasuke! You alright?!" He asks me with a totally unconcerned face and then smiles. That's it he's doing it on purpose!

"Do I look alright you idiot? This is your damn fault!" I yell at him.

"Hey! How would I've known she had a boyfriend?! Besides you were the one flirting with her, so you got what you deserve." He makes it sound like I'm the one to blame here…That's it my patience has just crossed its limit now.

* * *

_**Several hours ago**_

_"Man, Kakashi-sensei's classes sure are boring…I seriously thought I was going to pass out if it kept going on!" I don't know if he is talking to himself or talking to me._

_"You talking to me?"_

_"What the hell! Are you picking a fight Sasuke?" He yells at me. This guy…_

_"Never mind..." I sigh. "Why are you following me anyways?" I already have an idea, but I better ask just in case._

_"What's up with the question, man?! It's Friday! We're finally free; it's time to enjoy the night life! Maybe find some chicks and have some fun." It's pretty easy to tell what type of fun he's talking about. "Besides it's been a horrible week, I really need some big time fun! Ya know, recharge the batteries, hehehe…" He's already in the mood; this is going to get annoying. "Dammit! How can a healthy young man like myself can live a life without the spice of carnal desires and hot midnight stories…" Ok, he's entering into that perverted world of his…I take a few steps away from him, his stupidity might be contagious._

_Several people walking near us, start giving us weird looks, I hear a few chuckles here and there. Walking with Naruto is the perfect incentive to being embarrassed in public. Damn, why can't I ever have a peaceful moment…I just want to head home and relax, read a book and sleep. Why do I have to be dragged into another crazy night with Naruto? I know it won't end well._

_"I pass. I'm feeling tired." Being straight is always the best against this guy. Hopefully he will understand and let me go._

_"I don't care!" He says it as he was proud about it…_

_"…" I just give him a cold stare. I'm too tired to start arguing with him right now._

_"Aww come on! It's going to be fun!" He makes a really creepy puppy face, dunno if I should pity him or punch him._

_"Why don't you ask Kiba?" I ask the obvious, after all Kiba is similar to him, they will have tons of fun together._

_"Kiba?! Come on! That guy is a noisy idiot. He ruins the mood with his jokes! He isn't one of us, one of the cool guys!" I just ignore his senseless rambling and keep on walking "Hey Sasuke don't go away!" He runs after me._

_"You aren't going to give up do you?" I feel I should give up; this guy won't stop if I don't._

_"Hehehe! You know deep down you wanna have fun as well!" No I don't, I just wanna go home… "Who knows, tonight might be our lucky night!" He is delusional, my night is already ruined._

_As we slowly walk down the streets I start to regret my decision. This is not the first time Naruto convinces me to go party with him, and almost every time I am forced to join; we end up in some kind of problem. I seriously needed to find some kind of excuse to leave this place. If something previous experiences have taught me is that when you're going somewhere with Naruto; it's better to leave before anything happens. But before I could turn around, Naruto grabs me and drags me. I give up, what a wonderful night is preparing to come._

_He kept talking nonsense all the way, I simply decided to ignore him until we reach this "new joint" a friend recommended. But as we kept on walking, my mind went into a blank state…and only one question was left running around in my head._

_Since when; hanging out with Naruto became part of my routine?_

_As far as I could remember, I always thought of him as an annoying sore. The type of person I rather avoid and leave them on their own stupid world…but why did I consider him my friend?_

_I have known this idiot for so long, that I can't even remember why or when we became friends._

_Not long after, I feel someone tapping my shoulder. It seems we have arrived._

_"Here it is! This is the newest place! Ahh! Im excited!" Naruto runs inside._

_"The Dancing Leaf, hmpf…what a stupid name." I accept my fate and follow him._

* * *

_The music was too loud and it wasn't of my liking. Every frivolous looking fellow on the city was probably at this place, I couldn't help but hearing them talk about the latest fashion tips or stupid celebrity gossip. It was enough to make me sick…I hate places like this…_

_Its places like this where the rich and stupid come to show off how little they know about the world. Damn you Naruto…thanks for bringing me here._

_"Hey look at that guy! He's pretty hot don't you think?" I hear a girl talking to another. God fucking dammit…I knew it. This is going to be another shitty night. Why do I have to be the center of attention?_

_"Fuck you Sasuke! Stop taking the attention of all the girls!" Naruto starts his usual argument; trust me Naruto, I hate this even more than you._

_"Shut up, let's just sit and order something to drink…" I ran to some tables in the corner avoiding eye contact with anyone that tried to get close, hoping that way I would disappear from the crowd._

_"Geez! Why did you choose such a crappy table…" Obviously Naruto loves being the center of attention._

_"What does it matter, you are going off to dance somewhere…so I'll just stay here." I tell him as I order something heavy; I know I won't survive this if I'm not drunk._

_"Oh you're right! Hehehehe" He's such a simpleton. "Well you enjoy your drink; I'm going to enjoy the night." Finally he leaves._

_"Have fun…"_

_I take my drink and gaze at the colored lights reflecting on the walls. The music starts to fade and I finally start to feel a bit at peace._

_I wonder why I ended up in here; I really hate crowds and places like this. Sometimes I wish I lived in a desert island…free of all annoyances and tribulations of daily life. If only it was so easy…_

_I see Naruto dancing on the distance, he sure is enjoying it. I mentally curse him, blaming him for the headache that starts forming as I ask for another drink. I hope you trip and make the fool out of yourself, hmpf._

_As the minutes pass, I lose track of the number of drinks I have taken, the world turns black and everything stops….finally some peace. Alcohol induced peace…_

* * *

_"Oh no way! Hehehe…" I start hearing some voices. Seems like a conversation._

_"HAHAHAHA! YEAH I KNOW!" That's definitely Naruto. "Oi Sasuke! You awake?" He grins at me._

_"Huh?" I feel slightly dizzy; I think I drank so much I passed out._

_"Aww he fell asleep!" A girl pats my head. This is annoying. I fell asleep alone and wake up with a crowd. I feel too sick to complain._

_"What time is it?" I ask…_

_"Hmmm like 1 am?" A girl next to Naruto answers my question._

_"I see…" Damn it's so late, I better go, I still have things to do. I try to compose myself and ask for some water. I feel a little better once I drink it, but the headache is still going._

_As I try to regain some sort of sense of what has been going on, it suddenly hits me…and I can see in what sort of situation I'm in right now._

_Naruto is trying to get us laid. No way…why? I never asked for this._

_Doing this won't earn you my gratitude or respect you stupid fool! Why didn't you just left me here and you go and have your fun?_

_Damn it, it was too late to start complaining. I had to find a way out of this fast. But then I was dragged into the conversation. Damn it, I hate you Naruto…_

_"So he's your friend, huh?" One of the girls asks Naruto. "You're cute." She adds._

_"What? Am I not cute too?" Naruto pouts. How can you be so pathetic?_

_"Of course you are!" She hugs Naruto. For some reason I feel the atmosphere is getting bad. I notice the other girl is looking at me with a blushed face, I hope it's an effect of the alcohol. God dammit Naruto! What the hell am I supposed to do now! I glare at him, but he is too busy making an idiotic face._

_"So…Sasuke-kun…" The other girl speaks to me. I can clearly see where this is going. Damn you Naruto._

_"Yeah?" I reply._

_"Naruto was telling me that you have your own apartment. He was telling us that maybe it was better to take the party over there." Geez! This girl is pretty straightforward. That's it, I'm done. No! I can't give up; I need to come with some sort of excuse._

_My head hurts too much to think properly, and I still feel slightly drunk to even say anything coherently._

_"Ummm, you see…" before I could even say anything someone grabs me from my shoulder and pushes me. I fall to the floor._

_"Ayako! What the fuck is this?!" No way. Why is this happening?_

* * *

**Back to the present**

"Screw you Naruto! This is the last time I hang out with you!" I stand up, my mouth bleeding.

"Come on, it's not that bad!" He answers back.

"Shut up!" I really don't wanna deal with him right now, there're bigger problems right in front of us.

"How dare you cheat on me Ayako. Who the hell is that guy?" The guy I suppose is Ayako's boyfriend yells at her.

"Fuck you Takeru! I told you I didn't want to see you anymore!" Ayako replies back.

"No fuck you Ayako!" He slapped her hard. This guy was more annoying than Naruto.

"Oi, oi…" Naruto's expression changes a bit; he was ready to start a fight. Why does this guy has to play hero all the time?

"Hey, calm down Naruto!" I try to snap some sense into him, I don't think it will work.

"You are my woman! So shut up and come with me." This guy was starting to piss me off too. "I'll deal with you pieces of shit in just a minute." Ok; that's it. I won't let this piece of trash talk to me like that.

"Hey." I face Ayako's boyfriend, ex-boyfriend…whatever he was.

"What!?" He turns around, but before he could even do something I punch him hard enough that he falls on the table, breaking it on the process.

"You're annoying." I look down on him. I think I knocked him out.

"Weren't you telling me to calm down?" Naruto looks at me.

"Shut up…" I don't want that hear that idiot's blabbering.

Man, I really hate being involved in stuff that doesn't concern me. To be honest I really don't give a shit about other people. Probably if I see a man beating a woman on the street, I won't do anything about it. Sounds like I am a horrible human being for saying that, but things like that are pretty common in this world nowadays; saving just one woman won't save the other hundreds of thousands that suffer the same fate; so why bother? I just punched him, because this was a situation I involuntarily took part on.

"Let's go Naruto." I tell him and leave.

"Uhh….right…" He follows behind.

As we leave the place, I can feel everyone is staring at me. Ayako and her friend are looking us leave the place, we probably ruined their night. The people on the dance floor are talking and looking at us, it must seem like they saw something that only happens on dramas or movies, and it seems we are going to be the story of the night. Some security guys are arriving at the scene, they are taking the Takeru guy away. The bartender looks at the mess; he is probably going to have to clean it all up. I feel kinda bad for the guy.

Finally some silence. As we reach the exit, I can finally feel a bit more at peace. I hope I never have to come to this place again.

Finally some fresh air, now I can just go home and sleep. My face hurts, I'm sure it will leave a mark.

"Hahaha! Well that was pretty interesting wasn't it? What a night!" Naruto sure is enjoying the show… "Oh…damn…will you lend me some money for the cab Sasuke?" He grins at me.

God dammit Naruto, you really know how to ruin my day…

I throw him some money. I just want him gone. And I start my way home. I ignore whatever he is yelling at me, I had enough Naruto for today…

My head hurts, I am hungry and I reek of alcohol. What a fucking night!

When did it became like this?

When did all this annoyance started?

Those two questions kept running on my head over and over. The more I thought about them, the more my headache would increase. Maybe I was a masochist, who would decide to follow Naruto's plans? That's when I had a sudden realization. It takes a bigger fool to follow another fool. God dammit! I fall on the sidewalk; I hit my head pretty hard. Perhaps this is all part of the punishment for my foolishness.

"Heh! Just great!" I laugh at my current pathetic state, the only thing I needed was some rain and it would be complete. Perhaps a dog pissing on me would be the highlight of this crappy night.

Nothing happens. Even the gods or demons of punishment have forsaken me. I try my best to stand up, and after a couple of minutes of trial and error I finally stand on my feet.

I kept on walking; my mind no longer had the processing power to keep me awake. I was tired and felt like shit.

Finally, after I don't know how long I reached my home. I even praised myself for arriving in one piece…or at least with everything on the place it should be.

I press the elevator, and was lucky enough to hit it on the first try.

DING! Damn that elevator noise sounded like the trumpets of a stadium in my current state. I think I even cursed it out loud in frustration. But finally the end was near.

Once I reach my apartment I struggle with the keys. I get them eventually, and enter.

"Finally!" This was a victory! Or a defeat, I can't tell if I should feel happy I arrived home or I should be angry at the state I arrived. I don't care, time to fucking sleep!

I enter my room and jump on the bed. Mentally I tell to myself that the first thing I have to do tomorrow morning is to take some painkillers…

"Today it was a fucking bad day…thank you Naruto!" My final words before passing out…

* * *

Morning arrives…I still feel like crap…

"Damn…it hurts." Just as I thought, that punch left a mark. My reflection on the bathroom's mirror wanted to remind me how much fun I had last night, it was impossible to ignore it.

My only consolation right now was that the guy I punched probably was suffering more than I was, but in the end that didn't really make me feel better.

I deeply regret I didn't punch Naruto back then, what a fool I was.

I finished washing my teeth and changed my clothes, took a couple of painkillers; as the hangover as well as the pain on my face was unbearable. I started going to the kitchen to prepare some coffee and look for something for breakfast, but I still couldn't forget what happened last night. As much as I cursed Naruto it wouldn't change the events that happened last night, I had to move on, for my sanity's well-being. I swear this is the last time I hang out with that idiot!

"Here's for another good day!" It was unusual to start the day with such sarcastic remarks, but I guess given the stuff that happened last night I'm allowed. I took a sip of coffee and took a bite from a toast and watched the clock.

"Hmm…its 8am. It's too early; I probably should go to the library. I know Naruto won't be there." A Library and Naruto are natural enemies; if I was lucky I might not run into him and be dragged into another situation.

I prepare to leave, finish checking if everything is left in place and once everything is set, I close the door. I take a look outside, the day it's pretty nice. From the 25th floor of this apartment you can have a really nice view of the city; I think I chose this place just because of that; I can't really remember.

I click the elevator's button and wait for it. I notice the elevator is coming down, so someone from the upper floors called it before? Well, that's good it will reach this floor sooner.

I start feeling a sudden chill behind my back. No way! Please just let it be a bad feeling. I don't want to start my day this way.

DING! The elevator door opens, and I realize I'm having a bad day.

"Oh… Sasuke Uchiha. Good morning." God no! Why?!

"Yo." I give him a simple greeting and enter the elevator; this is turning into an annoying morning. It just had to be my lucky day to run into this guy. "Morning, Shino." I hate this guy. The door closes and the atmosphere is completely ruined.

"…" He hasn't moved an inch. It's creeping me out.

"…" My mind is blank; this guy is a mood killer!

The stupid elevator music is making this slightly more annoying. The elevator ride, which usually just takes a few minutes, feels like its taking hours. This is not the first time I end up stuck with this guy on the elevator, but I swear it keeps getting more stressful every time. I need to start a conversation. The silence is bothering me, and I usually have no problem with silence.

"So Shino…what are you doing up so early today?" I ask him with slight annoyance.

"Hmmm?" Oh, god. It has begun! "Sasuke Uchiha, are you saying I shouldn't have woke up at this time?" Just great…

"No…I didn't say that. I mean…its Saturday." I have no idea how he misunderstood my question.

"I see…" It seems he didn't take it so bad. "Still, what makes you think that I should wake up later just because it's Saturday? Aren't you awake as well? Or are you trying to tell me something else?" Damn you Shino!

"I didn't mean anything…it was just a question…" I give up.

"I see…" He nods in approval. Silence takes over the elevator.

Great way of ruining the mood Shino! Dammit, why did I have to run onto this guy so early in the morning?! This is starting to be a pretty crappy day.

"Work interview…" Shino breaks the silence.

"What?" I'm confused.

"The answer to your question…" He replies in the same monotonous tone.

"Ahhh…I see…" This guy is annoying me. Hmmm…what type of workplace does work interviews on weekends? I'm intrigued, but I better not ask, it's going to be frustrating.

DING! Finally! This torture is over! Great way of ruining my mood, Shino!

As I step out of the elevator I feel a hand grab my shoulder.

So it seems Shino still wants to torture me a little bit longer.

"What do you want?" I turn around and ask coldly.

"…" He just stares me.

"…" I stare back. What the hell is this guy's problem?

"Sasuke Uchiha, it seems you dropped this as you stepped away from the elevator…" He extends his hand and shows me a wallet.

"That's not mine…" I give him a cold reply, yet he doesn't let go. This guy is seriously being creepy.

"…" He stares me.

"…" I stare back. This is incredibly annoying. He finally let go.

"I see…" He says as the elevator door closes.

What the hell did just happen? I can't help but feel frustrated. I feel like my life has been drained, the level of bizarre and awkwardness I just went through has left me completely confused and out of ideas. Screw you Shino!

I sigh, and take a deep breath. Few people can make me feel so uncomfortable so easily. I just have to thank god that luckily this doesn't happen often.

* * *

I finally leave the building and head towards the library. It's not too far, so I won't have to take the bus. I was lucky enough that I didn't ran into any annoyances on the way. Excluding the Shino incident the rest of the day has run pretty smooth. Perhaps it wasn't so much of a bad day.

As I reach the library I feel relieved, once I enter I know I won't find Naruto inside. As I look for a book that is of my liking, I start wondering if I like reading books.

I don't necessarily like books, but I don't hate them either, I just feel like they suit me better than other activities. Reading a book is something I can do by myself without the need to interact with another human being. Yeah, most of the people I know are obnoxious, weird or just plain annoying, there is no way I will do any group activities with that type of people.

"Damn, I'm starting to sound like a misanthrope." I say that to myself. But I guess I hate people in some way. The fact that most people I know are stupid has started to make me think that everyone is stupid one way or another. Argh! I'm starting to feel annoyed. I rather not think too much about it…

I finally find several books of my liking. I take them with me and find a nice place on the back. If I'm lucky I can spend most of the day here, without anyone popping up and ruining my day.

"Oi, Sasuke…" No! Why?! That's it! I should always expect the worse from now on. As I look who was calling me I see it's Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru." I glare at him, hopefully that will make him notice that I want to be alone.

"Geez, don't give me that look! I have enough with Temari giving me that look already." Unfortunately it doesn't work. I decide to better focus my sight at the book I was reading.

"Hmpf…girlfriend troubles?" I ask him. I kinda pity the guy; dating Temari must be a pain.

"Yeah pretty much…" He gives me a lazy answer and opens one of the books I picked and start reading it. What a rude individual. He's testing my patience. "I figured out dating someone would be troublesome, but distance relationships are even more troublesome." I really don't care…

"Well I can't give you any tips, no girlfriend over here." Hopefully that will make him go away. Leave me alone you annoying bastard!

"Huh? I thought you were dating Sakura…" Ok that's it! This guy pisses me off!

"What the hell?" I even put away the book I was reading and decide to face him, his words ticked me off. "Why would you think that?!" I hope it's not another one of those rumors spreading around.

"I dunno, just guessing I guess…" God dammit! You scared me for a second! No! I'm sure there's more to it!

"Well you guessed wrong…" I sigh and go back to my book. I don't want to start an argument.

"I see…" He says it an uncaring way. He just said that to piss me off! Now my mind is back into the annoyed mood.

This guy seriously wanted to piss me off. Why would he bring up Sakura out of all people? Now I'm left with paranoia. I'm sure a rumor has spread around. It wouldn't be the first time either.

Back at high school a rumor started going around that Sakura and me were dating and it ended up pretty bad. And in the end I found out that it was Sakura herself the one that started the rumor.

I didn't hate Sakura, but I didn't like her either. That was pretty much how I am with everyone. But I guess that left a lot of space for misunderstandings, and some people are too stupid to understand. Sakura was one of them.

In the end I had to face Sakura and tell her that I didn't like her that way and a lot of tears and drama ended up piling up and it all ended with me and Naruto fighting.

It was really annoying, and even after I rejected her she still acts like she has a chance with me…

Ahhh! Why the hell do I have to remember all that stuff! Now I'm pissed!

"God dammit…" I feel frustrated. "Fuck you, Shikamaru…"

"Whoa! What did I do now?" Shikamaru asks me like he doesn't know.

"You made me think about annoying things. Apologize." I give him a cold stare.

"What are you -" I didn't let him finish and grabbed him by the collar.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Chouji suddenly appears. Just great! Another annoyance...

"Yo, Chouji!" Shikamaru greets Chouji. "You came at a bad moment." What the hell is wrong with this guy? He's pissing me off.

"Sasuke, what is going on?" Choiji is slightly concerned and slightly confused as well. I don't have time to explain. I better tell him to leave.

"Fuck off, fatass…" Perhaps I could have chosen a better choice of words.

"Oi, oi Sasuke…" Shikamaru looks concerned. "You shouldn't have said that."

"Hmmm?" Before I could say anything else Chouji tackles me. And all hell breaks loose.

"Im not fat!" God, he snapped. Fucking bastard with confidence issues!

"Damn, why the hell did you said that Sasuke?" Even if you ask me it's too late already Shikamaru.

* * *

After 20 minutes of having to deal with a rampaging Chouji, we were kicked from the library. Chouji, Shikamaru and I were full of bruises. The whole library was a mess. This is turning out to be another brilliant day. We were sitting on a bench outside the library, I wanted to kill both of them and probably kill myself just to end this nightmare.

"I told you shouldn't have said that." You warned me too late, asshole!

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry." Chouji regret sounded genuine. But I didn't care anymore.

"Whatever."

"Damn, you're one bitter son of a bitch Sasuke." Shikamaru started complaining. "So troublesome…" he added.

"You were the one that started!" I wasn't going to end up as the bad guy. Screw you!

"I said I was just guessing, I haven't heard any rumor of you and Sakura since back then during high school." Shikamaru said as he relaxed on the bench and started staring the clouds.

"Then why the fuck you brought it up?" If you say just to piss you off I'm gonna kill you!

"I dunno, bad choice of words I guess…" This guy…. "Still no need to get all worked up about it. What's in the past is in the past, isn't?"

"Sometimes it's not that easy." I start staring the clouds as well.

"So troublesome…" typical of Shikamaru, but he was right this time.

"Yeah…" I reply.

"Yup…" Chouji joins us on our productive activity.

As the three of us stare the clouds, the calm breeze takes away all the anger I had at the moment.

For a moment I thought I could fall asleep.

"I'm hungry…" Chouji decides to break the silence. Shikamaru and I snap out of our daydreaming.

"Great way of ruining the mood…" I state.

"Heh! That's our Chouji!" Shikamaru adds.

The sunset on the distance as well as the yellow-reddish sky made me realize that we spent almost all day staring clouds, no wonder Chouji was hungry. Shikamaru later decided to invite us to a Korean Barbeque, as a way to apologize for all the trouble caused. To be honest I wasn't expecting him to do that.

In the end it was mostly Chouji taking all the meat while Shikamaru and I had to struggle to get a decent piece. It was more of a battle than an actual dinner.

I felt tired; it had been a long day. And tomorrow I had an important family reunion, so I decided it was best to leave.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go." I bid my farewell.

"Well excluding the library incident it was cool hanging out, man." Shikamaru said in a nonchalant way. No need to bring that up you idiot.

"The best part was the Barbecue!" Chouji proudly stated.

"Yeah sure it was…" I stood up and start leaving.

"Sasuke…" Shikamaru has something to say it seems. "I'm sorry about what I said at the library." Stop bringing that up, idiot!

"Hmpf. A little too late to be saying that; don't you think?" To be honest I have already forgiven him.

"Heh! What a troublesome guy you are. Whatever; next time I'm not apologizing!" He smiles. I wave them a goodbye without looking back and prepare to leave the place.

I leave the restaurant and begin the long way home. To be honest today wasn't as bad as yesterday, well it's technically impossible to have a day worse than yesterday, but today it wasn't a bad day. The stars and the night lights create a hypnotic mix of natural and artificial. It is relaxing to walk at this time of the night.

After an hour of walking, I finally reach my apartment, I feel tired and tomorrow it's going to be a busy day, the day started pretty badly, but it managed to end pretty well. I click the elevator button and wait.

DING! The door opens.

"Oh… Sasuke Uchiha. Good evening." For fuck sake! Damn you Shino!

I take it back, today was a horrible day!

* * *

Man, poor Sasuke...To think i will make him suffer for a whole month, I'm such a bad person ;P

Well, that's chapter 1. Perhaps a bit longer than I wanted but I was really having a blast while writing it. No Hinata yet...I felt it was two soon too put those two interacting with each other.

As you can tell this story will be a Sasuke POV. But I feel that with the development I have in mind writing that way may be for the best.

Hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review or a comment if you want...

Classes start next week for me, but still I will try to update the story as often as I can. Seeya on chapter 2! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I was able to finish Chapter 2 sooner than I expected, so I decided to post it. Also I will take this chance to fix some spacing issues on chapter 1. I have no idea why they weren't exported into Well, its my first time I guess I still have a lot to learn XD...

Anyways, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

P.S. I dont own Naruto...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A new day…Hopefully a good one this time…

As I closed my apartment's door I was ready to begin the activities for today. I felt less frustrated about the events of Friday night, and I was trying my best not to think about them…

Part of me was hoping not to run into Naruto or any annoying individual today; part of me was expecting the worse…just as usual. I click the elevator button, no bad feeling this time!

DING! The elevator door opens. To my luck Shino is not inside this time, I feel relieved but I have to admit that I was just lucky this time because it's already 1pm. Freaks like Shino are the type that wake up at 3am and fall asleep at 6pm.

I leave the apartment building and check my watch, I still have some time. No need to rush this time.

The city is pretty quiet on Sundays; I guess the idiots that were partying all night are having one hell of a hangover so they rather stay at home. An image of a sickly looking Naruto crosses my mind; I smirk…he deserved it. The responsible ones are relaxing since they know hell starts tomorrow and they better enjoy the little free time they have. I try to imagine someone, but unfortunately none of my acquaintances are responsible or have any sort of common sense; I sigh in frustration.

I finally reach my destination, a small café with a nice view to the central park. To be honest I thought it was a pretty cliché location; this was the type of place high school girls would hang out after school and gossip about stupid things like romance, fashion and horoscopes while eating a parfait and laughing at each other comments, this place represented stupidity at its very best; I felt disgusted for having to come here, but I had to deal with it.

Luckily it was Sunday, so I wouldn't have to deal with any of that nonsense. I took a sit and take a look on my watch, there's plenty of time. Damn, I should have wasted more time; I don't want to wait any longer!

"Oi, what's your order…" The waitress' voice brings me back to reality. I decide to ignore her.

"Just water please." I'm not interested in whatever this place has to offer.

"Huh?!" I might be wrong but that felt like a threat. I don't have time to deal with this shit.

"I said, just water please." I glare at her and realize my mistake. God dammit! Why do I have to keep on running up with annoying people every single time!

"We serve no water here…order something from the menu or get the hell outta here!" How can a bitch like this work as a waitress?! "Oh! It's you!" Finally she figured it out. "Uchiha! Hahahaha! It's been a long time!" I come here every fucking Sunday!

"Hi…Anko-sensei…" This was annoying, my day was ruined.

Anko Mitarashi, a person I can consider even more annoying than Naruto. She was my teacher back in high school; and needless to say, she was one person I hated to see.

On my first two years at high school I had to deal with her and her antics, and that was enough to have enough of her for a lifetime. Why was she cursing me with her presence on this place?

"I've been wondering why do I keep meeting you here…Did you quit teaching?" I ask bluntly, hopefully this would be a touchy subject and make her go away.

"Well after what happened three years ago, I had to quit teaching and I've been freelancing here and there, it has being a pretty epic journey hehehe! The owner of this café knows me so he hired me to work part-time since there's not enough staff and since …" God she kept on rambling over and over.

"I see…" I had to pretend I was listening; I don't want to feel her wrath.

"And well, there's also this guy that comes here every Wednesday. I feel kinda bad for him, he has it pretty tough having to deal with that kind of stuff and…"

"I see…" Shut up!

"Also I have to keep an eye on the high school girls, this place is pretty popular, and they flood this place on week days! I have to keep an eye on any pervert trying to take advantage of the situation…Speaking of which, last week this old man…."

"I see…" God, kill me now!

"Hahahaha! Yeah, and lately I've been hearing some nasty rumors on the streets…" She is sitting next to me, completely forgetting about her work. This is sickening.

"I see..." Ugh…I give up.

She spent an entire hour talking nonsense, everything from gossip and urban legends, to the latest blockbuster and the worst TV show. She talked about cooking and gardening as well as her sex life and her addiction to pachinko. Not a single topic was spared; neither was my sanity.

My head was spinning. I felt like I had watched a whole day of crap TV shows and adverts instead of talking to a human being.

"Anko-sensei…" I try to change the topic.

"Hmm?" Finally she notices me!

"Aren't you supposed to be working right now?" I feel stupid for having to remind her. She looks at me like I had just told her the meaning of life. Just what the hell is wrong with this woman?

"Oh! You're right! How could I forget that! Hahahaha!" I don't see what's funny. She stands up and tries to compose herself. Too late, you lost my respect the moment I met you back on high school.

"So Uchiha, what are you gonna order?" God dammit! I want to kill her!

"Just water please." I give her a cold stare. It doesn't seem to be working.

"Aww sorry! We don't serve just water here! I'll be back later, there are more clients around. I leave you the menu; let me know once you choose something else." She grins at me and leaves.

"…" I hate Anko Mitarashi.

* * *

I feel frustrated and my anger is starting to reach the boiling point. I just want a fucking glass of water! I glare another waitress; hopefully she will be more useful. She notices that I'm staring at her; hopefully she will understand that I need her service.

She blushes and hides her face behind a menu. God dammit! Don't blush! Just come over here, hear my order and bring me some damn water!

"Sasuke-kun!" A voice I recognize brings me back to reality. Finally! I've been waiting you for almost 2 hours already! I wish I could say that, but I can't unfortunately.

"Hi, Mom…"

"Sorry I'm late. There was a traffic accident on the way here." I was expecting something like that had happened; mom wasn't the type of person to be late to any type of meeting.

"It's ok; I just got here a few minutes ago." A pretty bad lie if you ask me, but far better than the truth.

"I'm glad!" She smiles. Well at least I took away the guilt she had for being late…She suddenly looks at me and notices something is not right. "Sasuke, what is that?!" She put her hand on my cheek. "Did you got into a fight again?!" Oh…no…I was trying to forget what happened with Naruto last Friday! Don't bring it up just like that!

"I fell…" I don't want to explain myself. Hopefully this will do.

"That doesn't look like something you get from falling…" She stares at me, she knows I'm lying. Damn it.

"I just got into some trouble, nothing serious…" I avoid eye contact. Damn you Naruto!

"Hmmm…" She's still not convinced.

"Listen. Don't worry, it's nothing serious, it's not like I owe money to the yakuza or something like that. Just a dumb fight I had with a friend…" Hopefully this will do.

"By friend, you mean Naruto?" What's up with that question?!

"Ugh….ummm, yeah…." Why the hell do I have to admit Naruto is my friend? I don't want to be friends with that idiot! As I kept cursing myself I suddenly hear my mom chuckle…

"I see, well I'm glad you're still friends with Naruto-kun." She gives me a really warm smile. I don't see what's so special about having a friendship with Naruto…but if that pleases her then so be it.

"Ye-yeah…" I feel a bit embarrassed. God damn you Naruto! You annoy me even when you're not around!

"Fufufu…" My mom laughs again and heads towards her seat. I don't see what's so funny…

As my mom sat down in front of me, I could feel the annoyance I had a few minutes ago to disappear. Hopefully I might be able to enjoy this short time. But then I notice on the distance a familiar figure, this meeting was going to be more serious than I originally thought.

"Why is he here?" I ask her while pointing towards the location that man was standing.

"Oh! Shisui? He just offered to drive me. He's not as bad as you think he is." Clearly my mom had a different perspective on Shisui Uchiha than I had. But I wouldn't just say "I see…" and let it go.

"So not only he is my father's right hand man, but he's also my mother's personal chauffeur…Heh! That guy knows no shame!" I stared at him while I said that.

"Sasuke! I know how things have been, but you don't have to say those things!" My mom was getting upset. I sigh, damn you Shisui.

"Sorry, it's just that I don't want to deal with any of that stuff…" I try to make it sound like an apology, but I know my mother will see through the façade.

"You know your father tried…" Oh please let's not have this talk again!

"Well he should have tried back when I still cared; I don't care about it anymore. Let's just drop the topic please." I really don't want to talk about family issues in the middle of a café. Plus, we have discussed this many times already.

"I'm sorry, let's ask for something to eat. I'll invite this time!" My mom smiles at me, I'm glad she knows when to stop.

I wasn't really hungry, but I didn't want to turn down my mom's offer either. I open the menu and look at what they serve. Most of it was sweet stuff high school girls like. Damn, the only non-sweet stuff in the menu was a tuna sandwich, what a crappy café this was. How could it be so popular?

"Oi, what are you two gonna order?!" Anko suddenly appears out of nowhere. God dammit! Why it has to be you!

"Why do you have to be the one that has to take our order?" All the other waitresses ignore me, so I have no idea anymore.

"Oh, figured it out already?" I come here every Sunday, and you are the one that attends me every single time, of course I figured it out you dumbass! "You see Uchiha...in the eyes of the other girls, you are pretty intimidating." What?

"Oh, my…" My mom seems to have figured it out as well.

"What are you talking about?" I have no clue. I know I have the tendency to act cold, but I don't think that's intimidating.

"How dense can you be?! Simply put, the girls think you're hot, so they feel a bit nervous and they ask me to be the one to attend you." How can she say it so bluntly in front of my mom?! I wish she hadn't told me. I hide my face behind the menu.

"Fufufu..." My mom seems to be enjoying this. This is embarrassing.

"Wahahaha! Unfortunately your charms won't work on me Hahahaha!" Anko proudly yells it out loud. Shut up! Everyone at the café can hear you!

"Enough!" I try to bring some order in the midst of this chaos. "Just bring me some coffee and a tuna sandwich!" I'll order anything just to make her leave.

"What? No glass of water this time?!" She gives me a smug look. I want to fucking kill her!

"No…" I eat my pride for now; just leave…

"What about you Mikoto-san?" The moment she faces my mom, both her manners and way of speaking change completely. She was pissing me off! This woman…

"Oh I would like a cup of tea and an apple pie." She smiles. Don't be deceived mom! This woman is the devil!

"Got it…" She smiles back and slowly turns her head towards me. "Hehehehe…." Fuck you!

Finally she leaves. Not even Naruto is able to anger me so easily, no never mind, Naruto is still more annoying. But this woman, how dare she! At least Naruto annoys everyone, but she's clearly trying to piss me off just to have a good laugh! I hate Anko Mitarashi so fucking much…

"Mom…Why did you choose this place for our meetings?" I was feeling paranoid; maybe my mom is trying to piss me off as well.

"Well, because it's not too far from your apartment. I have a car, so I feel that way you don't have to travel too far." She gives me warm smile. I'm sorry for doubting you mom! If this made my mom happy I guess I'll have to deal with it, no matter how annoying Anko can be.

"I've also asked Anko-sensei to keep an eye on you." My faith and trust on my mom has reached an all-time low.

"Mom!" I can't help but to start complaining about it! I don't want that crazy bitch keeping an eye on me! In fact I don't want anyone keeping an eye on me, thank you very much.

"You know that Anko-sensei thinks of you as her favorite pupil!" No she doesn't! I'm just her favorite toy! Don't be deceived! "Also I still have my worries of you living by yourself…" I guess it's both good and normal that she worries about me…I sigh.

"You know I'm already an adult mom…" Honestly, I think she worries too much.

"Itachi is still living at home." Don't compare me with Itachi! Also don't call home a place where I used to get lost when I was a kid!

"Mom…trust me…" I try to give her a genuine smile, but I fail at it. It's been to long since I've truly smiled. My mom just smiles at me, I know just telling her to trust me will not make her feel more at ease, but I have no idea what to say or do. I feel bad for making her worry this much.

"Oi here's your sandwich and your coffee." Anko rudely drops the sandwich on the table and nearly spills the coffee on me. What the hell is her problem?! "Tsk…" What the hell was that?!

"You did that on purpose!" I had enough of her stupidity.

"No I didn't." She gives me a deadpan look. I give her a cold stare. "Pfft…hahaha!" I'm out of words… "Yeah, sorry…" You don't look sorry at all! "Here's your tea and your pie Mikoto-san!" She gives her such a sweet smile. Damn you! You stupid bitch!

"Thank you, Anko-sensei." My mom smiles back. Don't be deceived mom! She turns around and gives me a stupid grin and then leaves. I hate her…

As we start eating, the conversation becomes more casual. We're talking about the usual things, like how am I doing on my studies or if I'm eating properly. She probably asks me the same things every week, but I can't help answering all the time, it's just how moms are I guess...

I wish I could ask her many things as well, like how things are going at home, but I really don't want to know. Plus, I know very well her answers. I know that my dad is always working and goes home only to dinner and the only thing he talks about is business, my brother is following his footsteps.

Then I know that what she will end up talking is about how my aunt misses me and that her sweet bread is still as good as usual, probably she will also tell me about my uncle's retirement plans...despite the fact he probably will never retire.

She will also talk about my dumb cousin and his eternal struggle for finding a decent job and how my dad is trying to kick him out.

And if I ask how she is, she will just say that she is good but that she misses me…

I already know the answers to all my questions, there's no need to ask.

The Uchiha family is nothing special. In the end what the people on the streets talk is about the Uchiha Clan, the powerful financial group that my ancestors founded. Nothing else...

* * *

Slowly the conversation is nearing its end and then I have a sudden bad feeling. I know the conversation is about to enter into "that" topic…

"So Sasuke-kun…do you have a girlfriend already?" I knew it!

"Mom..." Why does she always ask me that?

"What? You know it's a normal question!" It's an annoying question!

"You should know the answer already…" I sigh. I'm tired of repeating the same answer.

"Just admit it, you're gay…" Anko appears out of nowhere and joins the conversation. I am losing my patience. "I'm sorry Mikoto-san! It's my fault! If I hadn't rejected Sasuke back then, he wouldn't have ended this way! I'm so sorry Sasuke! Our illicit love can never be!" I'm gonna kill her, I swear!

"What the hell are you talking about?! Are you insane?!"

"Still haven't given up, huh?" Don't give me that stupid grin! Arggh!

"I would never, ever! Fall in love with someone so annoying like you!" That's it I'm angry now!

"Geez…you don't know how to take a joke…" She gives me a blank look and start leaving. Fuck you that was no joke! That was just you messing with me! "Mikoto-san you shouldn't worry about Sasuke's preferences I assure you he's as straight as a pole!" Just shut up already!

"Fufufu…" My mom was laughing…I just wanted to leave this place. "It seems Anko-sensei is still as lively as ever." She smiles. I give up.

"That wasn't funny…"

"Sorry, it's just that Obito was telling me the same thing the other day…" Another name to add to my hit list... "I know you will eventually find someone you like." I won't start looking anytime soon. She gives me a sweet smile. "And even if the one you like is not girl, don't forget I will still love you the same." What the…

"Mom!" Damn! Even my mom is making fun of me….damn you Anko! This is your fault!

"I'm sorry…" She was trying to contain her laughter.

It was strange to see my mom having such a good time. I remember that things at home are not usually like this. With people like my father and Itachi around, the place was like a 24/7 funeral. If it wasn't for Obito and his antics I'm sure my mom wouldn't be able to take it, especially now that I'm living on my own.

I noticed on the distance that Anko was also looking at my mom. I guess she knew how things were back at home; after all she was my teacher during the days I was hanging out with the wrong people. Still I wouldn't forgive her for using me as part of her schemes.

At least for now I was glad my mom was having a good time, and that was all that matter.

But before I could enjoy it any longer I see a figure approach. I knew the good time was over.

"Mikoto-sama…" it was Shisui. "You have a call right now, its Fugaku-sama." He gave her the cellphone.

"Excuse me for a minute Sasuke." She went outside. It's only me and Shisui now, the atmosphere is ruined. The silence begins, I don't know how long it's going to last.

"How have you been Sasuke?" He asks me in a cold fashion.

"Same as usual..." I reply on the same manner.

"Itachi has been wondering when you're coming back." I couldn't care less.

"I see…" I notice that he is taking a small package out of his pocket. He throws it at the table. This is starting to become really annoying. "What's this?" I ask while looking at the package.

"Some money for your monthly expenses…" He replies coldly.

"What makes you think I need this?" This guy is starting to piss me off.

"What makes you think you won't need it?" God dammit! Answer my question!

"Hmpf." I smirk; I wasn't going to take this. "Keep it; errand boy. I don't need to form part of this pitiful act of charity my father or Itachi are orchestrating. " I pick the package and drop it on the floor. He sighs.

"If you ask me, you're just running away from the inevitable." Ok this is annoying.

"Why do you care?" I glare at him.

"I don't. That's just how it is." Fuck this! I don't need this idiot to tell me whatever the hell he wants!

"…" I stare at him; my eyes are full of anger. He stares me back, his eyes full of…nothing. That bastard! "Whatever." I decide to leave.

As I walk towards the door I see my mother entering again. Dammit, I don't want to face her right now.

"Sasuke-kun?" She look concerned, she must have an idea about what happened. I lower my head, I don't want her to see me like this, it will ruin her day. But, I can't leave just like that…My mind is blank; I have little to no idea of what to do. I'll let my body decide.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper on her ear as I hug her. I don't know how long I hugged her, maybe a couple of seconds, perhaps a minute. But it felt like hours. I felt empty, this was a bad departing gift…I let go and leave the café. Obito I hope you cheer her up once she gets home, I'll beat you up if you don't!

I ran back home, I didn't want to deal with this shit any longer.

Damn you Shisui! Why did you have to ruin my day?! Damn you Itachi! Fuck you dad! I'm sorry mom…

Those words kept running over and over inside my head, and as much as I tried to blank my mind, the more those words would take over. This, was pointless…I suddenly stop running. I'm panting heavily…

As my consciousness starts reacting to reality I began figuring out where I am. The blur of the confusion and anger begin to fade and I realize I that I am in front of my apartment building.

I gaze the building with emptiness on my eyes. I really don't want to go inside. I know once I enter that would be the end of the day, I didn't want this day to end in a sour note…

Seconds become minutes, minutes become hours…I don't know how long I've been standing still on the same place. The sudden spark of a light bulb nearby made realize I've been here for so long it's already dark. God dammit! I feel pathetic. How can just meeting someone like Shisui can cause such a bad effect on me that I end up like this?

Fuck this shit! I don't have to deal with it! But…I can't do anything about it either. I'm consumed by frustration. It is on days like this that I realize how little I can do to change the events that make up my life. This is annoying!

* * *

Finally after some consideration I decide to leave. It was better to take a walk and calm down for a bit and then come back home.

There was a park nearby; hopefully at this time and day it wouldn't be too crowded.

It wasn't too long for me to reach it and sit on a bench…Luckily I was the only soul in this place; I could relax for a bit. Or so I thought…I heard a couple of voices, and they kept getting closer to my location, slowly identifying the owners of those voices.

Oh no! I better hide…I jump on a nearby bush and hope they don't realize I'm in here.

"Stop! Stop! Let's take a break!" Damn! It's Naruto! Is he jogging? What the hell?

"Don't complain Naruto-kun! We still have a lot more left to go! Youth doesn't wait on the weak of spirit!" Lee too?! I better not make any noise; if these guys see me…I'm dead!

"Come on, man! Just 10 minutes please! We've been running for almost 5 hours!" Why did you agree on joining him in the first place…you idiot!? "I swear if we keep on running I'm gonna puke the ramen I had for lunch!" This guy is pathetic…Lee sighs. No don't agree on taking a break! Keep up on running!

"Very well; you should feel ashamed of yourself Naruto-kun! A man should always be ready for everything life throws at it! Now we won't be able to run 100 miles in 6 hours!" This guy is insane…that's an impossible feat!

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto ignores him and sat on the nearby bench. "Why are we doing this anyway?" Are you stupid? How could you agree without knowing his reasons?!

"If I manage to run 100 miles in 6 hours…" He blushes. I feel disgusted. "Sakura-chan will agree on having a date with me!" I face palm, she obviously said that because it's impossible!

"What?! She agreed on dating you if you did that!" Naruto seems amazed. Well, probably anything would amaze someone like him. "That's it! I will beat you Bushy-Brows! I will have that date with Sakura-chan…" You're such an idiot…but luckily that will make you leave…

"No! I will be the one that will win Sakura-chan's affection! But! I'm really happy your fighting spirit is back! Bring it on Naruto-kun! Let the best man win!" I see flames in his eyes.

"Hehehe…you should start giving up bushy-brows; you are about to see me in my serious mode!" He makes a stupid confident smirk. You have no serious mode you clown…

"Ohhhhh! I'm pumped now!" Oh my god…just hurry up and start running.

Finally after probably 10 minutes of stupid speeches and poses they leave. I felt a bit bad for them, but I guess that was their prize for their stupidity. Oh, well they will have to deal with the consequences later tonight.

I on the other hand have managed to forget a bit of the incident at the café and my anger had partly, if not completely, dissipated.

Finally I was ready to go back home, prepare something to eat and then fall asleep and hope that tomorrow would be a better day.

Getting back to the apartment felt less annoying this time. There was a comfortable silence on the streets that was incredibly relaxing. I wouldn't mind walking all day if it was like this…

I reach the apartment building and enter; now I just had to hope I manage to reach my door without anything happening.

DING! Luckily Shino wasn't on the elevator once again. I guess things were starting to improve a little bit. I even cheered out loud for a bit…

I open the door to my place and enter; there was total darkness surrounding the room.

I didn't even bothered on turning on the lights; I knew this place like the back of my hand. As I walk in the middle of the darkness I finally see a gleam of light. I reach the kitchen and grab a bottle of water I had on the fridge. I look for something to put on the microwave but there's nothing remarkable. I guess I'll have to order something.

I walk into the living room and sat on a sofa and look outside the window. Taking a sip of the cold water, I feel refreshed. I finally relax and stretch my legs; the beautiful night view was slowly taking the troubles on my head away. The annoyance, the frustration and the anger all faded away. I wish I could stay like this for the rest of my life…

As usual my mind starts wondering on whether I deserve better or if I deserve worse. And slowly a feeling of emptiness starts to fill my heart. Fuck it! I'll just deal with it for now; I don't want to think anymore…

"I guess today was a bad day…" I stare at the moon, brightening the darkness of the night.

* * *

Well that's it! I really wanted to throw in Hinata on this chapter, but as I kept on writing more and more i never found the chance to put her in.

I'm sorry Hinata! I promise you will appear on the next chapter! *People will start to wonder if this is a SasuHina or just me putting Sasuke in very annoying situations ;P.*

Thanks to everyone for reading it and commenting and reviewing and all that good stuff ^^! *Arigatou!* I will do my best to have the next chapter ready sometime this week... *I'm kinda regretting not starting this story back on Holidays, i might have been able to update it daily :(*

Seeya everyone on Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! It's time for Chapter 3!

To be honest, this is the first time it took me more than one day to write a chapter. Well, I blame it for being a weekday and all of that. But i really enjoyed writing this chapter a lot.

This is also a special chapter as it marks the introduction of Hinata into the story! YAY!

Well, enough of my rambling XD. Now to the story...

P.S. I don't own Naruto :P

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Damn you Shisui…" Needless to say, I had a really annoying dream last night and it managed to ruin my sleep time. In the end I spent almost three hours staring the night sky trying to forget all the events that happened yesterday until I felt I could finally go sleep.

Even after all the effort, I didn't sleep well and the moment I woke up I had the urge to punch someone. I sigh, and try to forget about it…let's not start the day in this fashion; I don't want it to become a daily ritual…

Thankfully no one would annoy me too much today; well maybe Naruto, but he is easier to ignore at class then outside.

I finished eating my breakfast and left my apartment, I was ready to start a new day. Well, to be honest there was little to no motivation to actually start the day.

I had become accustomed to the usual annoyances that had to ruin an overall average way of living; maybe part of me liked that…Hell no! There's no way I can enjoy it! I finally clear my mind and prepare myself to the worst. Damn this is depressing…

DING! The elevator door opens. And there he was! I knew two times was a miracle. I couldn't expect it to happen a third time, it was just a pipe dream among many pipe dreams…

I sigh, and accept fate…

"Oh… Sasuke Uchiha. Good morning." Nope, definitely not a good morning at all!

"Yo… Morning Shino…" I try to mask my frustration, hopefully he won't notice.

"Hmm…" He focuses his sight on me. "Is something wrong Sasuke Uchiha?" God damn you!

"N-no. Nothing's wrong." I try to avoid the subject; I don't want to deal with this guy…

"Sasuke Uchiha; something is clearly wrong. You might wonder why I know. That stutter just now, it is not a common pattern of yours. There is a 95.74% of probability that your mind is distressed at this very moment. There is not even a point in asking, I know I am not wrong, Sasuke Uchiha." Am I a test subject of some sort in the eyes of this guy?

"I see…" I hate you Shino.

"So…What's distressing your mind currently? I may have the solution to your troubles, Sasuke Uchiha." You're one of the reasons my head is fucked up!

"Sorry, I rather not talk about it…" Hopefully this will get rid of him.

"I see. So you are trying to tell me I would not be of help to you. Sasuke Uchiha, are you forgetting, by chance, that we are friends?" What? When did I become friends with you?

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I can't take it anymore.

"Hmmm…severe anger and frustration. Interesing…did you have an argument with someone perhaps? No I am sure you did." God dammit!

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I yell at him. He doesn't even flinch; this idiot is pissing me off!

"I see, you rather not talk about it. Deep scar; definitely not caused by a friend; so it is a family issue then?"

"…" Fuck you!

"No response. I see, I have to admit is difficult for the patient to open up in the first session." He is clearly having fun in his own little world right now.

"We're in the middle of a fucking elevator! Are you insane?!"

"Do not underestimate me Sasuke Uchiha. As a future psychiatrist I need to carefully analyze every situation. And there are probabilities that I have to attend a patient in the most unexpected places. An elevator is among those places." I feel bad for your patients…

DING! Finally the end of this stupidity! I rush as fast as I can outside this torture chamber. But before I could breathe fresh air, Shino grabs me from my shoulder.

"You seem to have forgotten something. Sasuke Uchiha, you might be my friend, but as a patient I can't let you go just yet." Its official, Shino Aburame has a loose screw in his head. Maybe several.

"What are you talking about?" I'm annoyed.

"My payment for today's consults…" He says it as he fixes his sunglasses with one of his fingers.

"Are you kidding me?" Is this guy serious?!

"I kid you not." Screw you! Since when do I have to pay you for ruining my day?! We stare each other for god knows how long. I give up.

"There." I give him a 1 Ryo bill. This is what I think of your service! He lets go. Is he pleased with one measly Ryo?

"We will have our next session soon." The elevator door closes with Shino still inside…What the hell is wrong with you?! Ugh…whatever, I'll be late if I don't hurry.

"Father, it seems I still have a long way to go." God dammit he's still spouting nonsense! I ignore him and finally leave the apartment. This day wasn't going the way I planned.

* * *

I took the bus and went straight to the back seats. I really want to avoid bumping with someone, the Shino situation was enough for me for today; hopefully that would be the only thing I would have to deal with.

I open my messenger bag and take out a book; I didn't care what type of book it was, I just needed a distraction right now.

"What are you reading, Sasuke-kun?" Fuck. It seems god has grudge against me.

"Could you just leave me alone?" I don't wanna deal with you! Or anyone! He ignores me and sits next to me. Why am I surrounded by people like this?

"This is just my assumption, but…Are you angry Sasuke-kun?" You're a genius! Now leave me alone. "I was reading this book the other day; anger is expressed differently on every individual. It was rather interesting. How can the same feeling make people have different reactions." Just shut up please.

"Sai…just leave me alone…" I give him a cold glare; he gives me an analytical face.

"Sasuke-kun…could it be that you're angry because you suffer premature ejaculation?" How the fuck did he came to that conclusion?! I notice several people start giving us weird looks. A couple high school girls sitting in front of us start laughing and gossiping. God damn you Sai!

"Stop running to conclusions all by yourself!" This guy is doing it on purpose.

"I see, so I was wrong. Then I'm glad Sasuke-kun. I've read on a book that premature ejaculation was really bad." He gives me an annoying smile. Fuck you!

"Just leave me alone…" I gaze outside the window; luckily we are just a few minutes away from college. I don't think I have the patience to deal with him any longer.

"Having a conversation with someone is harder than I thought…" He opens a book and goes silent, finally!

After a few minutes the bus stops. I stand up, but then I notice that Sai is blocking my path. This guy, he wants to annoy me even more, huh?

"Oi. Move." I make sure to give him a cold stare.

"Allow me to escort you Sasuke-kun!" Wha…don't give me that smile!

"~Kyaaaa~!" The couple of high school girls seem to be enjoying this. Dumb bitches, stop assuming!

"I don't need an escort. Also, a guy is not supposed to escort another guy." I push him away and get out of the bus.

"Human relationships sure are complicated…" Is he talking to me or himself?

"No. You make them complicated all by yourself. Stop following me!" I give him an answer in case he was talking to me. I'm finally out of the bus.

"Let's eat lunch together!" Enough you bastard!

"No way in hell!" I decide to run…

"Wait! Sasuke-kun!" Hell no!

I ran for several minutes, making a stop every now and then to check if he was running after me. With a creep like Sai it's difficult to tell what his next move is…

Once I was completely sure he wasn't nearby I could feel at ease, and made my way towards the Business School building. Luckily, besides me there were only two other persons I knew that were studying with me. Unfortunately one of them was the most annoying human being.

* * *

As I enter my classroom I started feeling more relaxed. The fact that I didn't know any of these people made me feel more comfortable, as they would ignore me just as I would ignore them.

How I wished things to stay like this, but I knew things would never be so easy. Not long after taking a seat on the back I see him enter the classroom…

"Sasuke…" He is unusually quiet today. Hopefully he will stay like that for the rest of the day.

"What do you want?" I give him a cold reply.

"I'm so tired…" He sits next to me.

"Naruto….take another seat; I don't want you next to me." In fact, I don't want to be involved with you in any way.

"Why? I'm tired and here on the back Kakashi-sensei won't annoy me!" Yeah he won't annoy you, but you will annoy me so get the hell away from me! "Aren't we friends anyways?" That's a stupid question you're asking right now…

"Of course we aren't!"

"Fine, fine…I'm too tired to fight with you today…damn you bushy-brows…"Oh, yeah I had forgotten this idiot got dragged by Lee last night into another stupid competition thing.

"Hmpf. Whatever happened, you probably deserve it." If I said I overheard their conversation I would probably end up labeled as a stalker. I don't want this guy be the one telling me that!

"Don't tell me you're still angry about what happened on Friday?" God damn you Naruto, why the hell do you have to bring it up?

"Let's not talk about that…" I just want to have a peaceful day.

"Hehehe…you got one pretty nice punch!" Ok that's it.

"Fuck you Naruto…" This bastard is making fun of me!

"Oh, so you're still angry about it huh?" He gives me a stupid grin. "By the way did you got Ayako-chan's phone number?" I stare at him, what's up with that question?

"Why would I?" This guy doesn't take anything seriously.

"Come on man! The guy that punched you was his ex, so she was free…and you're single! You might have gotten lucky!" I don't want to talk about this...

"Who gives a shit about that…" I decide to give him a taste of his own medicine. "What about you?! You were enjoying your time with that girl's friend too. Did you got her number?"

"Eh?" What's up with that response? "Oh my god! I forgot to ask her number!" I'm no longer amazed at this guy's stupidity.

"You are an idiot." I smirk, for some reason I would have been pissed if he had told me he did.

"Well so are you! You also forgot to ask for her and Ayako's number!" Don't put me in the same level as you!

"I wasn't interested in Ayako. She was dragged by her friend; just like I was dragged by you. And also why the hell do I have to ask for her friend's number as well? Am I your personal agenda or something?" Damn, I'm starting an argument. This isn't good.

"Come on! I didn't mean it like that…it's like you know…you scratch my back I scratch yours…we're partners in crime! Hehehe…" I sigh, this guy is an idiot.

"Whatever. Don't cry about the past, man up and deal with it." Luckily no argument erupted, I just decided to gaze outside the window and ignore him until Kakashi arrived.

"Heh! Like you're one to talk! Your mind is consumed by the past." Ok, now he's picking a fight.

"What did you say, dobe?" I won't let this idiot just get away with that! I turn around and face him.

"I said the truth, teme!" Naruto glares back at me.

We stared each other for a couple of minutes. To be honest, the level of intensity wasn't the same as it was back then. But several times I was very close to punch him. But yet, something stopped me from blowing his idiotic existence into oblivion…

I wonder when we stopped just at glaring each other. Back in the past we would end up fist fighting, and arguing at whatever we said to each other.

I refuse to admit that he is my friend! He annoys me, he pisses me off…sometimes I think he does all those annoying things on purpose, just so he can ruin my day. Damn it!

"Oi Sasuke…I wonder why I don't feel like punching you right now?" So it seems he is wondering about it as well.

"Heh, you're too stupid to wonder about things." I feel stupid for not knowing the answer either. But I would never tell him that I don't know. "Whatever, I'm tired of looking at your face. I'm going to get sick." I go back to my sit and start watching the view outside the window. Nothing interesting as usual…

"Shut up! I was disgusted by your face too!" As usual Naruto wanted to have the last word. I'll let him have it just this time…

Finally there's some sort of peace; something I thought it was impossible whenever Naruto was present. But I know it won't live for too long. That guy can't keep his mouth shut for more than five minutes.

"Aaahh! I want a girlfriend!" He yells it out loud, like if he's expecting someone stupid enough would volunteer for such torture just by hearing him say it. You're pathetic Naruto. Before I could say anything to him I hear a noise just outside the classroom. It seems someone has fallen and dropped all of his papers.

Having nothing better to do I decide to go and take a look.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Obviously, Naruto decides to invite himself without my opinion.

"Shut up and hurry up."

* * *

As we exit the classroom we find the cause of the noise outside. It seems a girl fell down and dropped all her books and notes. It was an embarrassing site; it wasn't as common to drop your papers on college as it was on high school. And the fact no one helped her out made matters worse.

Ahhh…I feel for you, you poor soul. I'm sure you want to just run away. Then I finally got a look of who was the unlucky one to have been embarrassed in public and slowly connected the dots. In the end it all was Naruto's fault.

I got to admit, the fact that he could make the life difficult to someone else besides me made me feel refreshed. And also slightly depressed that I depend on someone else's misfortunes to forget my own, I'm a horrible human being…

"Oi Naruto…go help her." It's your fault in the first place.

"Eh?! Why me?" He gives me a confused look.

"Isn't she your friend?" This guy was as dense as dense could be…a true idiot at its very best.

"She is?" Naruto seems intrigued, he even decides to get closer and check if I was right. Please, I'm always right. Damn, I'm starting to enjoy this situation a bit too much.

"Oh! It's you Hinata!" Naruto seems impressed and starts helping her. Took you long enough…

"T-th-thank y-you N-naruto-kun…" I look over them; I'm amazed Naruto still haven't realized that girl has a huge crush on him since god knows when.

"Why did you fall Hinata?" Nah, I'm not amazed anymore…This guy is an idiot.

"It was your fault Naruto…" I decide to join in. I hate to admit it but this is really amusing.

"Sa-sa-sa-sasuke-kun!" Her eyes were begging me not to reveal the big secret.

"How is it my fault?! Hinata is just clumsy, that's not my problem!" Damn Naruto, you are one harsh son of a bitch. Hinata was shocked. Finally I was starting to enjoy this day.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Was she upset? It's really hard to tell…but I really doubt she was.

"Ah! I'm sorry Hinata! That idiot made me say something I didn't mean!" That's a pretty bad apology; in fact you're just throwing the blame at me!

"Let me tell you why it is your fault." I notice Hinata starts to worry that I might reveal her secret once again. But I won't; one thing is messing with people and another is humiliating them.

"Hinata is…" Still I would make her suffer a bit more.

"Hinata is what?!" Naruto was consumed by intrigue. He is such a simple minded guy.

"Hinata is…" Hinata is overcome with embarrassment. I smirk.

"Come on tell me already!" Naruto is as impatient as ever. Ok, enough of this charade…

"Hinata is just clumsy…" I give them an empty stare…

*sigh* Hinata is relieved her secret will remain secret one more day.

"…" Naruto is giving me a cold stare.

"What?!" Stop looking at me that way!

"Sasuke…you suck at making jokes…" Fuck you!

"Shut up!" I did it because you're an idiot that doesn't realize the feelings of the girl next to you! "Whatever, let just get in class. I'll help too." I start picking some of the papers Hinata dropped.

"Oh yay! You got someone else to help you Hinata! Bye!" Naruto quickly stands up and runs back to class room.

"That idiot…" I'm going to kill him one of these days!

Hinata and I are picking up her papers. Damn, there's a ton of papers you have. Don't you have a notebook to write all this stuff or even a laptop to keep all the information stored in the same place? This is really annoying. Well, at least the silence is a good plus. I would have hated picking up these papers with people as loud as Naruto.

"Ummmm…Sasuke-kun…" Hinata speaks to me. To be honest I was barely able to hear her.

"Thanks you...for not telling Naruto-kun…about…you know…ummm…that…" She smiles. No need to thank me, I feel sorry you like an idiot like him. It must be a pain.

"Yeah. It's ok." I give her a short and cold reply, but I had to add something else. "Someday you will have to tell him, you know that right?" It kind of annoys me that she hasn't told him yet. It's been too long, usually this crush things end in high school. Stop dragging it!

"I know." She smiles, but that's definitely not a happy smile, it's a smile I've seen somewhere before, but I can't remember where or when. I guess she must have it tough too.

"Someday is not today or tomorrow, it's whenever you feel you're ready. So, yeah…don't worry too much about it…" I suck at trying to cheer people up.

"Sasuke-kun…" She has an amazed expression in her face. I guess she wasn't expecting it either…

"Anyways…" I hand the papers I picked up to her. "We better get to class, Kakashi might be always late, but he never misses work…" I head back to the classroom.

"Y-yes!" She stutters as she walks behind me.

"Oi! What took you so long?!" Naruto yells at us from his seat.

"If you had helped us we would have been done picking Hinata's papers long ago!" Screw you Naruto.

"Teehee…" Don't just laugh it off! And don't use such a creepy laugh!

"Don't teehee me. It's disgusting." I sit down, clearly annoyed by his stupidity.

"Hehehehe…" You're having fun, eh? Stupid idiot…

"Enough with the laughing!" I am really annoyed now. I want to smack this bastard.

"Fine, fine…you're always so grumpy…" It's your damn fault!

A few seconds later Hinata arrived and sat next to me. I would have told her to switch places with me so she can sit next to Naruto, but I know it would be annoying to ask her to do that. So I ended up dealing with it and sitting between Naruto and Hinata.

This is annoying; I always end up stuck between people I know…when has it been the last time I was alone? Maybe three years ago, nah…there were still other annoyances back then…

I was hoping, one year ago when I entered college, that I would finally be alone and free of all these people, but I was wrong. I ran up with Hinata back on the first day of classes. I figured it would be like that, since her family also runs a powerful financial group. But finding Naruto here, was certainly unexpected. It was like he wanted to be a thorn on my side for another four or five years…

I won't bother asking him why he's here, I'm sure I'll receive a pretty disturbing answer that will ruin my mood even further. Just thinking of him joining because he's secretively in love with me is enough to consider suicide. Fuck, I hope he didn't join because of that!

Finally after 20 more minutes of wait, Kakashi arrives. God dammit, this guy was annoying. He always came late, his classes were bland and boring and his exams were insanely difficult. And yet he kept that boring look on his face.

The only plus about this, is that Naruto will finally shut up. Let the torture begin…

* * *

**Several hours later...**

Finally classes are finished, it's already late in the afternoon; I think in a couple of hours night will arrive. My body is stiff from being sit down for almost 8 hours. Hinata looks like she is used to this torture, damn those Hyuga sure never know when to take a rest. Naruto looks like a zombie, that's what you get for not taking studies seriously.

"Damn, that was horrible! I thought pop quizzes didn't exist on college!" I can't deny that I'm enjoying seeing Naruto suffering.

"Deal with it…dobe." I give him a smirk.

"Ahhh…I'm too tired to even argue with you right now…I need some food…" Good for you, I don't care.

"Sasuke, treat me! Anything will do!" He clings onto me. I'm creeped out.

"Get off me you idiot!" So this is payback for enjoying his suffering. Damn you god!

"If I die, ill haunt you Sasuke!" Just imagining it brings up some horrible thoughts.

"Give me one good reason why should I invite you?" I give him a cold stare.

"Come on man! Who needs a reason to invite someone for some food?" That makes no sense at all! And don't give me that stupid grin!

"No, I'm not inviting you." Fuck you Naruto…

"Fine! What about this then. I go to your apartment and prepare some food. You pay for the ingredients and well I prepare something." Yeah that will never happen. You will most likely burn my place down or I'll die from food poisoning. God dammit, no matter what I say to this guy he plans on annoying me even further!

"Fine…ill treat you, this time only!" Fuck… I hate myself. Just the idea of you following me home is enough to make me feel sick. If treating you to some food will get me rid of you, then so be it.

"YAY!" He start's celebrating like crazy. Hinata and I are silent. "Oi, Hinata! Join us!" What?! Stop inviting people on your own!

"EEEEHHH?!" A deep blush runs through Hinata's cheeks. Great Naruto! You sure know how to make people uncomfortable. She nervously switches her sight towards me; after all I'm the one inviting. Her eyes are begging me to accept Naruto's proposal.

"Sure…I'll invite you as well…" I sigh; she smiles and gives me a thank gesture. I feel bad for Hinata; you better not blow this chance…

"Oi Kiba!" Naruto waves at Kiba that's also coming out of classes. "Sasuke is inviting us to eat! Wanna join?" You idiot!

"Yeah sure!" Obviously he will accept a free meal.

"Stop inviting people on your own!" This guy is clearly taking advantage of the situation.

"Hehehehe…sorry." You're definitely not sorry!

"Just Kiba and Hinata…That's it, you hear?" I glare at Naruto. He glares me back.

"Tsk! You're so cheap Sasuke!" Fuck you! I'm inviting you to eat and you still complain?!

"I told you not to hang out with someone like Sasuke. He's not the type of person to that takes proper care of his friends!" Kiba joins into the conversation. My patience it's at its limit.

"Yeah you're right Kiba. What an ungrateful bastard!" These guys are talking whatever the hell they want; I'm going to kill them! My patience won't be able to last long enough with this two idiots hanging around with me.

"Sasuke-kun…" My killing intents are brought at a halt when Hinata calls me over.

"What?" My sour reply definitely has a negative effect on her.

"I-I'm sorry!" I'm confused.

"Why are you sorry?" It's all Naruto's fault.

"If Naruto-kun hadn't invited me…he…he wouldn't have decided to invite Kiba-kun either…" Nope, that guy would have still invited someone just to piss me off. I sigh…

"It's my fault for giving in...It's not your fault, so…don't feel bad." God dammit, now that I think about it, it really is my fault! Fuck.

"Yeah…that's true…I think…" It seems I took a weight from her back, she doesn't feel guilty anymore. Well…now the problem is to deal with those two idiots.

"Oi, I will invite you two, so what do you want to eat?" Let's just get over with this.

"Ramen!" I'm glad he is such a simpleton. Now, let's see what Kiba wants.

"Wait a minute Naruto! Don't you see…Sasuke is inviting…" Oh shit. God damn you Kiba.

"Yeah, so?" All Hail Naruto's idiocy!

"Yeah! Let's have some ramen!" I better distract Naruto, hopefully he won't notice.

"Let's take advantage of this! I say, let's go eat some first grade sushi!" Kiba Inuzuka, another name into the hit list. "You agree right, Hinata?"

"Eh?!" Hinata has no idea what she got into. "I…I….I…." Just say no please!

"Oh! You're a genius Kiba!" No! Don't agree you idiot! "That's it lets go to a sushi restaurant!" Fuck you Naruto!

"You're paying everything Sasuke...hehehehe..." The two idiots say it in unison.

"I'm sorry…" Too late to apologize…Hinata's guilt is back.

"Yeah…" I'm dead inside.

* * *

After taking a cab we finally reach our destination. An incredible disturbing feeling started to overtake me once I saw where we stopped. So it seems Kiba wasn't messing around. We were in front of the most expensive sushi restaurant in the whole city!

"So here it is guys, Konoha's top of the top sushi restaurant, Bentou's! Actually I came here once with Shino. I'm sure the food here will please your taste." Don't say it with such pride Kiba! I'm the one paying for this shit!

"Oh man I'm so excited! They say the sushi in this place is insane!" So are the prices you son of a bitch, don't get excited Naruto!

"…" Hinata is out of words. She definitely wasn't expecting this turn of events.

"Let's just get over with this…" The less I think about it, the better…

"Hell no! This is a once in a lifetime experience! We must enjoy it as much as we can." Thank you Naruto, you know how to piss me off.

We enter the place, and I guess it really lived up to the hype. It was definitely pleasing to the eye. A minimalist traditional design, relaxing music as well as a koi pond right in the middle. It seems like all the dining areas are private, I guess many business men come here to sign deals as well as celebrities come here to have a frivolous life while stuffing their mouth with a half raw sashimi plate. Never mind, I'm starting to hate this place, it smells of elitism and snobbery.

We decide to take a sit and wait for someone to attend us.

"So what do you think of the place Sasuke?" Kiba asks me.

"It's ok I guess…" I'm not in the mood for a conversation.

"Ok? This place is awesome! What's wrong with you man?!" Stop trying to start an argument about something so trivial!

"I said its ok. Deal with it." Fuck…

"Oh yeah I forgot you're an Uchiha. You must come here every day." Now you're pissing me off asshole!

"Fuck you Kiba. I am inviting you to eat and you are complaining? Just shut up and order your food. The same goes to you Naruto." I make it as clear as possible; if he doesn't get it then he is an idiot.

"Geez…man, calm down…you're ruining the atmosphere." You started it you piece of shit.

Although it's true the atmosphere got ruined, at least the silence made up for it. Kiba and Naruto were happily checking up the menu. They were having a hard time deciding on what to order. Hinata was being quiet as usual. I guess deep down she is blaming herself for this, oh well, if you want to blame yourself be my guest. My patience is running out, I just want to order something and get the hell out of this place. I click the waitress call button over and over, hopefully someone will come soon.

"I hear ya! I hear ya!" A voice in the distance is clearly yelling at our table, I get a bad feeling. God dammit, please not her…

"So, what's your order…" She rudely opens the sliding door and I finally accept that this is not my day. "Oh! Uchiha! What are you doing here?!" I guess the god of bad luck is on my side.

"Yo…Anko-sensei…" Naruto, Kiba and Anko in the same room…this is bad, really bad.

The day has yet to end, and it's pretty clear that today is going to be one of the worst days of my life. My mind isn't prepared for the chaos that is about to unfold in front of my eyes…

* * *

Oh Sasuke, you must hate me a lot for all these situations I put you in.

I wont lie, I loved writing this chapter! I think out of the 3 I've written so far this one is my fav.

So Sasuke didn't have much interaction with Hinata on this chapter. Don't worry, I assure you this is a SasuHina fanfic. But I feel if I put some chemistry between them right off the bat it will feel too forced. Hope you all understand...

Chapter 4 is going to be so fun to write! My head is throwing me all of this possible scenarios hahaha...

Again, i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoy it writing it. You can leave a review, comment if you want...

Oh, yeah i forgot! You can give some suggestions about what type of annoying situations you want me to put Sasuke *and maybe Hinata* in future chapters..

See ya all on Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, i just finished Chapter 4 and decided to upload it XD. I have to admit I finished it faster than I expected. I guess I've been a bit inspired lately. Who knows...

Well, enough of that...Here's Chapter 4

P.S. I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I have to admit, at this moment I was wondering if my parents did some pretty terrible things before my birth and I was cursed due to their actions. There was no logical explanation as to why this turn of events would take place.

"Well, well…ain't this a small world! It's been a long time Uchiha!" We just met yesterday!

"What are you doing here, Anko-sensei?" Besides ruining my life of course.

"Wahahaha! Well the owner of this restaurant knows me so he hired me to work part-time since there's not enough staff and since…" Why do I feel I have heard this story before? And stop rambling about it! Nobody gives a shit!

"Oh! What an amazing story!" "You're awesome Anko-san!" Naruto and Kiba are touched by her story. I guess idiots can relate to it.

"So you used to be Sasuke-kun's teacher in high school Anko-san?" Of course you had to join the conversation too Hinata. Good job, now were going to be stuck with this crazy woman for a while.

"Yup that's right! He was one of my kawaii disciples hahaha!" She pats me on the back as she says it. I want to disappear from this world.

"Pfft! Kawaii…" Naruto gives me a look that makes me want to smack him. God dammit!

"…" Hinata went back into her silent mode; she realized her question just made the situation worse.

"Hey, just hear our order out ok?" I give her a really cold glare, I don't want to deal with you or Naruto or Kiba or anyone, I just want to get over this quickly.

"Awww, and I was just about to spill all your embarrassing secrets. ~Sasuke-kyun~." Ok, I hate this bitch. Kiba's and Naruto's laughter is just making this even more unbearable Aarrrgh! Fuck this shit!

"Just shut the hell up and let us order what we want!" I snapped, it's just been 5 minutes since this woman entered this room and I feel I'm just a few steps away of committing a massacre.

"Tsk! Fine, fine I get it, no embarrassing secret spilling tonight…" There are no embarrassing secrets to begin with you idiot! "Anyways what are you gonna order." Finally!

"Nothing above 1,000 Ryo..." I add just to keep some sort of control over the situation.

"You're really cheap Uchiha." Fuck you! It's none of your business!

"Wait! Wait! I have an idea!" Hell no, any idea coming from you Naruto it's a bad idea! "Let's make this sushi eating even more exiting!" Oh god, please spare me of any more of this!

"No we are going to order what I want." I'm paying after all, so fuck you Naruto.

"What! No! At least let us hear Naruto's idea!" It's a bad idea, don't bother Kiba. "Anything that makes this more exciting is a welcome addition." Great! I should've known…

"I…" So it seems Hinata has snapped out of her silent mode, come on bring some common sense back into the table! "I…I…I think, we should also hear Naruto-kun's idea…" I just stared Hinata, she avoided eye contact. "O-o-of course…it's Sasuke-kun's decision though." Too late to try to make up to me; I lose 3 to 1, no 4 to 1 if we include Anko. Let's just go with Naruto's idea.

Damn, I never thought the day would come I would say that. I feel like my pride has been stepped all over tonight. I sigh.

"So…What's your "brilliant" idea Naruto?" I just give him a cold look, I just don't care anymore.

"Hehehe I'm glad you asked. Let's make this sushi eating the Ultimate Test of Courage!" Where the hell does that idiotic baseless confidence of his come from?

"You've been reading too much manga your head is messed up." Add in your natural born idiocy and you've lost it a long time ago.

"Shut up! Just let me explain it!" Argh...I'm tired of arguing with this guy. "Let's order some Fugu!" I knew it was something like that, you're so predictable Naruto.

"Oh! I get! The Ultimate Test of Courage! A battle of destiny! Life or death! The ultimate sushi!" Stop encouraging him Kiba, it will just make things worse.

"Heh! They say that only the toughest minds are able to overcome this test!" Well then I can say we are doomed…we have two guys that have no mind whatsoever in here.

"Interesting! Then let me join in your challenge!" Fuck off Anko, you just want a free meal!

"…can we just stop the nonsense and order the damn food already?" I'm getting tired of this shit. Of course I made sure to read the menu, luckily an order of sashimi fugu for 5 people was 3,000 Ryo. It was far cheaper than asking for separate plates…still my wallet was not going to be able to survive this.

At that moment Anko left to bring us our food and drinks. Finally things were starting to move, this past 20 minutes had easily become the most tedious and annoying 20 minutes of my life.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba were pumped about their stupid test of courage and Hinata was just joining the conversation here and there. I on the other hand was just silent, I had nothing to talk about nor did I want to talk with any of them. As usual I was brooding about my misfortunes and cursing whoever got me into this. This is depressing…

"Umm…" I noticed that Hinata was trying to start a conversation with me. I guess it takes a silent person to notice another.

"What?" I really wasn't in the mood to talk, and I also tend to dislike people wanting to talk to me just because I don't talk to others. That type of kindness is worthless to me.

"Ah! Ummm…" Well I guess it was pretty obvious that my response startled her. Hopefully she gets the hint that I don't want to talk. "You see, Sasuke-kun…" Hinata, you disappoint me. "I will pay for the dinner tonight." Huh? It seems neither Kiba nor Naruto heard her; they are pretty much into their stupid conversation about idols and sports.

"Why you want to pay?" Of course it's a stupid question I'm sure she wants to get some sort of praise from Naruto, but still there are other ways to get that, and I was kind of intrigued.

"I…it's my fault all this happened. I made you agree on inviting us and…and things went out of control…I think, I should have said something and stop Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun... I'm sorry Sasuke-kun..." Wow, that's the first time I heard her talk so much without stuttering every single word. I wonder how much it took her to make up her mind to say all that. Still that won't really change anything. In the end it was me the one that got in this mess, so it should be me the one that takes care of it. Still, I have a different perspective of you now, Hinata.

"No, it was my fault; I knew something like this would happen. So don't blame yourself." I try to be as clear as I can without sounding like a jerk, besides if Naruto or Kiba get poisoned by the fugu I will enjoy paying the bill. Still it seems Hinata was expecting me to say "yes go ahead and pay the bill". This is annoying.

"Just enjoy your meal with Naruto, you can pay me back some other time." Hopefully that will make her forget it.

"Y-yes…" Well I think with the way she replied it seems she is a bit relieved or maybe disappointed; it's really difficult to tell though.

Eventually the topic of the conversation between Kiba and Naruto changes and Hinata is finally able to join them. Finally a bit of peace, in just a few minutes Anko will come with the food, we will eat, then I pay the bill and finally it ends. The fact that once this dinner is over means my day is over is incredibly frustrating, but I suppose that's my luck. Damn this last 4 days have been incredibly annoying, did I piss someone off to get this? Fuck it; thinking too much about it just makes me get angrier at myself.

"Uchiha! Here's your food!" The way Anko barges in completely ruins the mood around the table. She just ignores me and puts the plate down and sits in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well your friends over there decided to let me join in. So yeah, thanks for the meal!" As usual she gives me her mockingly smug smile. I want to kill her so bad.

"…." Hinata just gives me a look...I don't know if its pity or something else.

"Yo! Thanks Sasuke!" Your gratitude means nothing to me Kiba.

"Well it's time to dig in!" Hopefully this will be your last meal Naruto. I can't deny that part of my head is thinking all of these scenarios where these idiots finally get what they deserve; unfortunately reality won't give me that.

"Wait a minute! I have something to say before we eat!" Anko suddenly stands up, making every one of us take notice of her. God dammit I don't want any more idiocy; I just want to eat…

"Let me tell you guys one funny story." She gives us a really creepy smirk. I don't really care anymore. I start picking my food, she can ramble about whatever she wants…

"What is it?! I just want to eat!" As usual Naruto is not willing to wait.

"Are you sure you want to eat? You might die Naruto." Ahhh….I can see where this is going.

"I was working on the morning shift last week in this restaurant. The day seems like it was just going to be a normal day, until suddenly we hear screams in one of the dining rooms." Yeah, once Anko starts talking, nobody can stop her. Both Naruto and Kiba were frozen.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" I can see the fear in your eyes Naruto, you're pathetic.

"When we get to the room we find this business man lying on the floor. He was dead."

"W-W-W-WHAT?!"

"Yes, at first we thought he suffered a heart attack, but the true cause of his death became clear once the paramedics arrived."

"How did he die then?" Now Kiba has fallen into her trap.

"Food poisoning. Apparently he asked for sashimi fugu and it wasn't prepared well. He was a confident man; he thought the only way he would die would be of old age but never he expected that would be his last meal."

"I-I-I don't see how that story is funny!" Naruto was trying his best to not look scared, but it was easy to tell he failed.

"You see, the funny part of the story is that the cook that prepared that fugu is the same man that prepared this fugu we have in front of us." Anko let out a smirk. "Who know's if this was prepared properly or not. But of course you are here to challenge death! So let's enjoy the meal! Wahahaha!" Anko Mitarashi, you certainly are a dangerous individual.

Both Kiba and Naruto were unable to move. Even Hinata was hesitating on eating the food. I on the other hand had already eaten two servings already. I knew Anko was planning on doing some sort of stupid scheme to eat the most she could, in the end she succeeded. Still, for 3,000 Ryo I can say this fugu is way overpriced. I feel I got ripped off.

"Are you going to eat? ...Naruto-kun…Kiba-kun…" The way she was teasing them, it was certainly effective. I hate to say this, but I'm glad Anko joined us to eat. Fuck you Naruto. Fuck you Kiba.

Needless to say, in the end only Anko, Hinata and I were able to eat. I felt like I ate too much, but I certainly had fun watching those two idiots suffer a bit.

"Well, it certainly was prepared properly this time! Wahahaha!" Rubbing salt on the wounds, typical Anko Mitarashi.

"God dammit! Why did you have to pussy out Kiba! It's your fault I wasn't able to eat!" Naruto of course had to blame someone else beside himself.

"Shut up Naruto! You were scared shitless too!" You two are at fault, idiots…

"Oh, by the way, that story I said before. It was a lie." Yup, typical Anko Mitarashi.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH!" I can't deny part of me wanted to laugh at their stupidity.

"Of course it's a lie! You think that a restaurant that serves poisoned food would still be open? Besides this is the best sushi place in the whole Konoha!"

"Hmpf. Idiots." This was the best dinner I had in a long time. Unfortunately I have to pay for it.

"Shut up!" The way they said it in unison just made them look more pathetic.

* * *

After finishing paying, we finally left the restaurant.

"Be sure to come again!" Anko yelled at us before entering again. I'm never coming back to this place.

"Ahhh…I'm so hungry!" Naruto was certainly disappointed.

"That's entirely your own fault, dobe."

"Shut up…ahh! I don't have energy to even argue!" Yeah, I don't feel bad for you.

"Same here dude. And I even told my mom not to prepare me dinner since I was going to feast myself in 5-star AAA+ sushi." You're an idiot Kiba. Still, I can't blame you; you couldn't have expected to meet someone like Anko in this place.

"Hey Kiba, what about going for some Ichiraku Ramen?" Well it was to be expected that's where Naruto would have gone afterwards, whether he ate or not.

"Well…whatever! Let's go!" Well now is just to wait for those two to leave and finally some peace.

"I'm not inviting you, teme!" Fuck you Naruto!

"I wasn't planning on going even if you did!"

"Whatever man, see ya tomorrow!" With that finally those two left, unfortunately I didn't have enough money to pay for a cab, so I guess I was going to walk back.

"Ummmm…" At that time I realized I had forgotten about someone.

"You're still here. I thought you had left already." Damn, Hinata's presence is similar to that one of a ghost.

"Aren't you going to call for a cab?" Perhaps she wanted to tag along with Naruto, but she couldn't ask him out. Sucks to be you Hinata…

"Well…I was going to…but then I realized I forgot my purse at college." What the hell?! I'm really glad I didn't agree on you paying the bill back then, just being forced to wash the dishes while Anko laughs at us sounds like a thing you can only find on nightmares!

"How could you forget that?" It's difficult for me to think how you could forget such an important item, but I'm going to assume Naruto is somehow at fault at this. Yup, when in doubt of the cause of misfortune, blame Naruto Uzumaki, sounds legit.

"I-I….I….I" Oh, god it seems that wasn't a good question. Great, now I'm going to have to deal with a crying scene. Well, not that I'm not used to it.

Fortunately Hinata didn't cry at that moment. Maybe she was forcing herself not to or maybe I just misunderstood her usual shyness with a pre-crying scenario. Damn you, you're too hard to read Hinata! The silence was really getting into my nerves, it was starting to get really cold and as I checked my watch I realized it was 10:45pm . Kakashi's classes started at 8am and I had to walk home from over here. I would end up falling asleep at 2am…fuck, this certainly is not good.

Hinata was in a similar situation, being my classmate and all of that but I could care less about it. That makes me think, since she doesn't have her purse how the hell is she going to get to her home? Oh man, things keep getting worse by the minute.

"Oi, where do you live?" As much as I hated it, I guess I had no choice but to walk her home. Her being a girl would be dangerous to let her walk home so late in the night. Technically speaking I don't really care if she had to walk back home alone, but if she ends up getting raped or killed by chance I would feel kind of guilty. So it's better if I accompany her. Wait, never mind…What if she lives on the other side of the city? Dammit, too late I already asked her.

"…." Yeah being silent isn't helping, you know?

"Ummm…did you hear me?" She just nodded, is she still embarrassed for forgetting her purse? True it's pretty embarrassing to forget something so obvious, but no need to make such a big deal out of it. "So where do you live?" She points me towards the east direction. Well, great at least she lives on the same direction I live. Still, this silence is annoying me; it's like if I'm reliving the horrible Shino incident I experienced earlier today.

"I live on the same direction you live, so I can accompany you. You know, it's late and dangerous…so it's better to not be alone…I suppose." Yeah, being nice to people is not my forte.

"Ok." Well at least that's better than silence.

* * *

Needless to say that "ok", was that only thing I heard from her during most of the trip aside of her footsteps. I don't know, maybe she thinks I'm angry at her because she forgot her purse. To be honest I don't really care, I just asked her because at the moment it surprised me. This is really uncomfortable.

"Ummm…I noticed you were able to talk with Naruto at the restaurant. I guess you made some progress." God dammit, not only I hate being the one to start the conversation, but I hate the topic I chose is Naruto. Well I guess it's the only thing me and her have in common so there's no choice.

"Uhh, yeah. I had a lot of fun tonight." I don't know how you can call that horrible experience fun, but whatever.

"Well that's good I suppose."

"Yeah." Yup, and then the conversation died. Oh, well just 30 more minutes and we finally are in my neighborhood. Which makes me wonder, just how close does Hinata live from my home?

It really amazes me how lonely the streets are at this time. How I wish the city was more like this all the time. Usually at noon there are kids playing on the streets, old ladies gossiping and people moving around in different directions and cars going left and right. Not forget to add the idiotic high school boys discussing about their pathetic love lives and proudly talking about which girl's panties they were able to see while going to the rooftop during lunch time and of course the high school girl talking about the latest boy band concert and how they wish there were guys like that in their school. Yup these streets are definitely a place to avoid on daytime.

"Sasuke-kun!" Her calling my name snapped me out of my daydreaming. Shit! She scared me for a second! "I'm sorry…" Ok, I'm confused now.

"Why are you apologizing for?"

"I…got really worried back at the restaurant when I realized I forgot my purse. M-my father doesn't let me have a cell phone so I had no idea what would I do to get home…" I see, so that was why she was so silent. Still, it makes me wonder what type of old-fashioned dude his dad must be to not let her have a phone in this time and age, not forgetting to add that Hinata is pretty much old enough to do whatever she wants… "So…I'm really sorry for having you accompany me!" Seriously, this girl apologizes way too much, it's annoying. I decided to stop.

"You look that building on the distance, right?" I pointed it to her, despite being late at night; Konoha had pretty clear nights so you could probably see around quite nicely.

"Y-yes!"

"I live there, so I had to come around this area anyways. No need to apologize or thanking me."

Had to tell her the truth, I hate it when people think I'm a nice guy just because I do something for them.

"I see. Thanks anyways."

"Well, had you lived on the other side of town, you would have been left on your own…" Well, probably I would have accompanied you; my conscience would have killed me if something had happened to you.

"I don't think Sasuke-kun, would have left me on my own..." The moment she said that I stopped and turned to face her. Just a few hours ago she wasn't able to talk to me and now she says something like that, like she had known me for years! Plus this was really unexpected…

"What makes you think that?" I won't lie; the intrigue was killing me at the moment.

"I mean…you are Naruto-kun's friend after all." She gives me a warm smile, and it is at that moment that I can see the real Hinata. Not the silent shy girl I'm used to see.

"Hahahaha…" Seriously, the moment this girl opens her mouths she says something as embarrassing as that?! No wonder you don't talk a lot. I don't know when the last time I truly laughed was; maybe it was when I was a kid and had yet to grow up. But certainly I laughed a lot at that moment. "If Naruto was around I wonder if you would have the guts to say that without stuttering."

"I...I…I…" The real Hinata just lasted for a second or two. This girl is amusing, perhaps I should make her and Naruto hang out more often, it would certainly be fun. Ahhh, at that moment my laughter died, the fact that I use someone else's misfortune to enjoy my life ticked me off way more than I expected. Dammit…

Silence returned, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as it was before. Until unexpectedly, Hinata started the conversation once again. Damn she was being weird tonight.

"To be honest I thought Sasuke-kun was different, kind of scary." What the hell? "I remember that you and Naruto-kun used to fight a lot at school. But then I see you two in college and its different, I can tell Naruto-kun is having a lot of fun." Good for him that he enjoys ruining my life so much. "So I thought that maybe I had a wrong idea of you." She gives me a smile in the end.

"You know that's kinda creepy, I knew you were stalking Naruto but now I realize you were stalking me too…"

"Wait! It's not like that…I just…I…I" Teasing her is way too fun; she takes my sarcastic remarks way too seriously.

"I'm just joking." I laugh it off and finally she signals me that we are getting close to the home. Still it kind of bugs me, but she has a completely wrong idea of me. Whatever, if she wants to think that way of me then so be it. I find less annoying the Hinata that talks a bit than the silent Hinata, so perhaps that idea she has of me is for the best.

"So are we close to your home?" I want to change the topic; I hate thinking too much about what people think of me and how wrong they are. We had been walking around my neighborhood for quite a while; my building was pretty close, so part of me was wondering that maybe Hinata lives in the same place as me.

"Well we have been walking around my home the past couple minutes." What? I stop and decide to look around and then I notice a huge wall besides us, it runs for several hundred meters. Holy shit, just by judging by the side of this wall I can easily tell the house inside must be insanely huge.

"Well, your house is huge…" Yup I really couldn't say anything else. She just laughed a bit; I guess it's not the first time someone tells her that. We ended up walking to the entrance, she rings the doorbell and waits for a reply, I notice there's a camera at the entrance, I decide to move from its point of view. It would be really annoying if someone of her family misunderstands this situation.

"Hinata-sama! I was really worried you haven't come home yet! I was about to head out with several staff members to look for you. I wouldn't have been able to face Hiashi-sama had something had happened to you!" The person speaking through the speaker must be the butler or whatever. God dammit, that's one severe case of paranoia though.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Ko. I just lost track of time, but I'm back now." Yup, you apologize way too much.

"I'm heading over there right now! Please wait Hinata-sama!" Ok, I haven't met this guy yet, but sounds like a really annoying individual. I better leave; this guy might have a serious case of overprotection syndrome, it won't end well for me if I get caught.

"Well…I gotta go…" I turn my back and start leaving.

"Wait Sasuke-kun!" I take it back, I prefer silent Hinata! I don't turn to face her; hopefully she gets the hint that I want to leave this place before that guy opens the door.

"Thank you." No need to thank me…

"Yeah…" I just wave my hand and leave as fast as I can. Finally! It's over!

* * *

The rest of the walk back home was the same as usual. Me remembering all the shit that had happened today and my mind raging about it…

Today was a pretty shitty day, I'm really tired and the fact that I have classes in around 6 hours really pisses me off, at least the plus about this is that I won't have long nightmares about today. Fuck, I'm depressed now.

DING! The elevator door opens and no Shino tonight. I guess even god felt a bit of pity for me tonight. As soon as I reach my floor I feel like finally some peace will come to me. That is until I reach my apartment's door. I notice a small package standing outside the mailbox.

I pick it up and read the small note it came with.

"Whether you need it or not, just take it. Shisui." I was too tired to throw this through the window, and the sushi dinner really killed my wallet. The fact I had to take it with me inside really pissed me off to no end.

"Damn you Shisui…" I violently close the door and a loud thud can be heard around the place, I don't give a shit if I woke up anyone.

There's nothing I hate more than to end the day with the same feelings I had when it started. Today was a really shitty day.

* * *

That's it! Hope you have liked Chapter 4!

I also noticed as I was re-reading the chapters I've wrote that the spacing between lines and paragraphs is completely different to the original Word version. I decided to add more of the horizontal lines into the chapters. That way it will make things more pleasant to the eye. Hopefully it's easier to read too XD

Also i will change the rating from M to T. I was planning on adding some ideas like drug abuse and other dark stuff, but I'll save that for another story I'm planning to write sometime in the future.

What can i say, writing your first fanfiction without planning at all makes you add unexpected edits and fixes into the mix. But i wont deny that it's more interesting that way :p

Thx for reading the story and i'll see ya all on the next chapter ^^!


	5. Chapter 5

Time for a new chapter, a bit late on the night but that way I wont forget to upload it tomorrow XD...

So here it is!

P.S. I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Hurry up! She's gonna leave soon!" Shut up you little shit, I told you I don't give a fuck!

"Hmmm, certainly learning from seeing it rather than reading it looks like the better choice. I have to record this." Just when I thought you couldn't get creepier you just go and say those comments. Put that camera away!

"Don't waste your time…Just deal with it." Yeah, if I don't try to bring some common sense into this situation things will just get even worse than they already are.

"No way! A man never goes back on his words! I will certainly say it this time!" Fuck it; I knew it would be pointless to convince him.

"Don't blame if things don't go your way…"

Just as I follow those two idiots, my mind starts to remind me how the hell I got into this mess in the first place!

* * *

_**Konoha University, 1:03pm**_

_"Finally! Break Time!" I swear, this idiot yelling right in my ear is seriously annoying._

_"Hey! Don't take it so easily Naruto! Don't forget we will meet again once break is over." Heh. Take that Naruto! Some harsh reality will certainly do you some good now and then._

_"Ahhhh…don't ruin my break with those words Kakashi-sensei!"_

_"…" As usual he ignored Naruto's rant while opening that stupid book he carries with him all the time. "Did you say something?" Sometimes I really enjoy how this guy can make Naruto suffer._

_"Eh?! You didn't even hear me!"_

_"Shut up, dobe…" This guy's noise is bringing my mood down. Besides no matter how hard you try to argue with Kakashi, he won't even bother._

_"What did you say, teme?!" Fuck…_

_"Never mind…" I'm too tired to argue with this idiot. "Let's go get something to eat."_

_"Ummm…" Oh yeah, I forgot you were here too. "C-c-can I join you two…for lunch?" Where the hell did the Hinata I met last night went? Well, I blame Naruto on that._

_"Sure! I don't mind!" I'm amazed. Naruto actually gave you a chance for you to get close to him Hinata. Don't blow it._

_"Of course you're inviting! Right, Sasuke? Hehehe" Is he trying to bring up what happened yesterday again? This guy…_

_"You know what?" Lately I've had been dealing with too much of your shit than I normally can deal with. And now you have the nerve to throw it at my face again? Are you messing with me? Well, I am not in the mood to deal with you. "Fuck you Naruto." That's my answer to you._

_"Fuck you Sasuke! You can't even take a joke!" What you said is not funny; in fact it just pisses me off even more!_

_"I'm not in the mood for jokes." I give him a cold stare; hopefully he will shut up now._

_"Whatever man, you're always so freakin angry…" Whose fault do you think it is?_

_As Kakashi left the classroom it became just Naruto, Hinata and me. Naruto was glaring at me, I was glaring him back. A strange silence overcame the room. It was certainly unusual given the fact that Naruto was around. Hinata had a worried face; I could easily tell she was trying to say something to change the atmosphere. But the pressure was too much for her._

_Who knows how long we looked at each other, maybe it was just a couple of minutes, but it felt like hours had passed. But as time passed, the intensity slowly started to disappear._

_Fuck this…Why couldn't I beat the living shit out of this idiot at that moment. What the hell is wrong with me? I am sure a couple of years ago I would have smacked him at least!_

_"Hinata, let's go." Naruto broke the silence._

_"Eh? Eh? EEEEEH?!" It was pretty obvious she wasn't expecting that. Her face got covered in a deep blush and she was really nervous._

_"Oi Hinata! What's wrong? You have a fever?" He puts his hand on her forehead, just making her feel even more uncomfortable. I feel really bad for you Hinata…_

_"Pfft..." I was really close at bursting out laughing; luckily both my anger at Naruto and my self-control were able to stop me at the right time._

_"What's so funny?" Stop picking a fight out of everything you idiot!_

_"Just leave me alone." I start leaving the classroom. It would have been entertaining to see how things go with those two, but I am still angry at that idiot. If I tag along with him things will just get worse._

_"W-wait! Sasuke-kun…" No, I won't accompany you guys so don't try convincing me. Besides this is your chance to be alone with that idiot. I give her a cold glare so she gets it. "…" Seems it worked. Finally I leave the classroom._

_It just took me a few minutes to find myself out of that place; and now I was walking around a small shopping district, at this time the number of high school students was unusually high, I guess I chose a bad time to leave, maybe I should have gone to the university's library, fuck... But going back would mean dealing with Naruto, I don't feel in the mood of going back so I guess I'll have to deal with it. Kakashi's class can go to hell as far as I care._

* * *

_I stop by a nearby vending machine and buy some canned coffee and a rice ball. The whole incident with Naruto took away most of my hunger; but not all of it. I better stop thinking about it, for my sanity's well-being._

_I decided to sit on a bench overlooking a small park. The view was a bit relaxing, so I guess I could enjoy the rice ball and the coffee here. Still, just in case I look around in if there's an annoyance nearby. I have been running with them too frequently as of late._

_"nya!" I turn around and I see a cat sitting next to me. I take it back; god has a plan for me. That is to always annoy the hell out of me. Just to add insult to injury the cat is black, I guess I am really hated in the underworld._

_"Shoo…shoo…" I want to be alone right now, go away and let me eat my food!_

_"nyanya!" No! Don't sit on my lap! Get the hell away from me!_

_"You are one annoying motherfucker, you know?" I feel pathetic for arguing with a cat. The fact it completely ignored me just makes me feel even worse. "If you piss or shit on me I'm going to kill you…" I give up; I might be taken as crazy maniac if I keep arguing with an animal._

_"nyaaaaa!" Well dealing with a cat is not as bad as dealing with a person, and I don't necessarily hate cats…_

_I start eating; this cat was not going anywhere anytime soon. But just a few minutes passed before my "lunch" was ruined. I realized someone was staring me from the distance. Well, distance sounds like he was far away; he was just a few meters away from me. But the moment I knew who it was it really disturbed me._

_"What the hell are you doing…?" I have yet to even give a bite to this damn rice ball and there is already an annoyance around!_

_"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Well I was walking around the park trying to draw something and then I saw an interesting scene occurring in a nearby bench." You're a creep._

_"I see, so I'm going to assume that the interesting scene came from this bench. Right?" Part of me was dead at that moment, the other was nearly on the verge of committing suicide._

_"That's right." He gives that annoying smile of his and sits next to me._

_"Why are you sitting next to me Sai?" I was starting to regret asking, I knew I was going to receive a disturbing answer anyways. Before I could even hear his answer he took out a sketch book and started drawing me and the cat. This asshole... "Oi. Don't draw me…"I give him a cold glare, he gives me an analytical look._

_"Hmmm...Could it be that you have a small penis, Sasuke-kun?" What the fuck? "Don't worry, the drawing I'm making right now does not require nude modeling." That's not the problem you idiot! And don't give me that stupid smile. Just as usual I start hearing some people gossiping just after Sai's comment…_

_"What hell is your problem?! Just don't draw me. Let me eat my food in peace!" Seriously, I feel this guy is doing it on purpose. Luckily he stops drawing._

_"It's really difficult to engage in a conversation with you, Sasuke-kun. The books don't say anything about how to talk with people with confidence issues." This guy…_

_"nya!" Fuck you too…_

* * *

_So Sai, the cat and I were sitting on the bench, sounds like the start of a joke but it's not funny at all. It was really uncomfortable to say the least. Every bite I took of the rice ball made me turn to face that smiling idiot in case he was doing something. Every second that passed made me expect some sort of disturbing comment coming out of his mouth, luckily it didn't happen. But the silence was just as annoying, especially when I feel this guy is just staring at me._

_To be honest I never really understood what the hell was going on inside Sai's head. Inappropriate comments, stupid remarks and annoying tips he somehow heard "somewhere" was what he talked about more often. Luckily I didn't have to deal with that every single day since he goes to a different college than I do, which makes me feel bad for whoever he hangs out with. But needless to say I still feel I run up with him more often than I want. This was really a pain to deal with. Just as I was cursing my bad luck my thoughts went to hell in just a few seconds. I just suddenly heard someone scream "Watch out!" and then a sudden numb feeling in my face overcame me._

_BANG! What an amazing day was today! I could feel the rice ball crumble in pieces on my face._

_"…." The pain was unbearable._

_"nya…" I don't need your sympathy!_

_"Are you ok, Sasuke-kun?" Do I look ok? Stop asking stupid questions!_

_"Who the hell was it?!" I couldn't take it anymore. I've been dealing with annoyances since the day started. I'm going to beat the crap of whoever kicked that soccer ball on my face!_

_"I'm sorry! I kicked the ball too hard, didn't think it would hit someone hehehehe." I don't see what's so funny. I was ready to beat the shit out of him until I notice who it was. Fuck another annoyance?! Just great! "Oh, it's you Sasuke!"_

_"You figured it out just now?" I give him a cold glare._

_"You shouldn't engage in a conversation with Sasuke-kun right now Konohamaru-kun. He seems to be in a bad mood." Why haven't you left already?_

_"Oh, girlfriend troubles? Hehehe…" I hate this kid…_

_"No, just two annoyances hanging out with me…"I point him at Sai and the cat. "Actually three…" Go away I don't want to deal with you either._

_"I said I'm sorry about hitting you…" Good! Now leave me alone… "Oh! Is that cat yours?" Stop trying to engage in a conversation with me!_  
_"No it's not." I give him a sour reply as I clean my face of rice crumbles and dirt._

_"That's too bad…chicks dig pets!" I don't care, and who told you that stupid lie? Never mind, I know it was Naruto. Or maybe Kiba, well at least that explains his dog fetish._

_"Oh, yeah I was reading on a magazine that you could tell what type of person girls like depending on what pet they own." Yeah, you had to join in right? Wonderful! And how the hell could you believe in such a stupid article in the first place? It's all publicity bullshit._

_"Well good for you two, I have to go now." Yeah right now was the right time to leave. Should I wait any longer I'll end up dragged into an annoying situation._

_"Wait Sasuke!" I hate my life..._

_"What?" I give him a cold glare filled with rage but he doesn't seem to care._

_"Well since you and Sai are here than I thought it was the perfect time to ask for some grown-up advice." Perfect time you have for that… Besides what makes you think we will be able to help you out?_

_"Why don't you ask Naruto?" He's like your hero, right?_

_"I did, but things didn't turn out well." Well I was expecting something like that would happen if you follow advice from Naruto. Still, I don't give a shit about your problems._

_"And what is your problem, Konohamaru-kun?" Shut up! Don't get us involved into something that doesn't concern us._

_"Well there is this girl I like at school." Yeah I can see where this is going. No wonder Naruto's advice didn't work for you. He is a failure at that._

_"I see. Then I am pretty sure Sasuke-kun can help you!" Oi! "He's very experienced in that area." Sai, I fucking hate you…_

_"Really?!" Stop looking at me like if you're expecting a magic trick or something! "Then I was right in asking you to give me some advice." You're too naïve. I sigh._

_"Fine, what sort of advice do you want?" As much as I hate it I have no choice. Besides if I tell this kid that what Sai said is a lie, then he'll start making fun of me and that would really piss me off. Not forgetting to add he will start gossiping with Naruto about what happened today and he will try to hook me up with someone. I shudder at just the thought about it._

_"Like I said, there's a girl I like!"_

_"How old are you? Like 12 right? You're too young for that, go enjoy your youth and ask me again in like 4 years." Yup, that's my advice for you. Now go away._

_"Fuck you man! I'm 16! I'm just 4 years younger than you guys!" Then why the fuck you need advice?_

_"You act like a brat and you also look like a brat… Simply put, don't bother with romance." I even give him a mocking smile as a final touch._

_"Shut up! I already know that! That's why I'm asking for advice." Makes sense I suppose._

_"So who is this girl, that you like Konohamaru-kun?" Luckily Sai seems interested in the conversation and joins in. Honestly I have no idea what advice to give him._

_"Yeah…" You're pathetic, blushing just from even thinking of her? "Why don't you guys come with me, I'll take you to where she is?" What?_

_"Wait…why do we have to go with you?" Besides if Sai and me get caught stalking a high school girl we will end up branded as lolicons or worse!_

_"Yeah, the advice I want you to give me is…you know…how to confess to a girl…" Fuck this! Things are getting more and more annoying as time passes by._

_"This is really interesting." Sai takes out a notebook and starts writing some stuff. Seriously, you're a freak._

_"nyaaa!" Yeah, just make the situation worse…_

* * *

_I should never, ever give anyone advice again. Konohamaru and Sai were discussing romance tips they've read on magazines and light novels. They were like a couple of middle school girls discussing their crushes on their senpais while talking about the latest shojo manga chapter and how hot the protagonist is. This two are pathetic, I feel ashamed of walking with them._

_"nya…" I was holding the cat as I was unable to get rid of it; seems it had become fond of me. It just made the situation even more weird._

_A high school student and an adult discussing really retarded topics and a guy holding a cat that seems to have fallen in love with him while being annoyed by the other two. Seems like one of those comedy skits you see on those late night TV shows. Just the fact that my life was similar to one of those trashy comedy shows really made me feel sick of myself. What would the audience of that show would comment, I wonder?_

_"That guy is such a pushover!" "I feel bad for my dear Sasuke-kun!" "Man, this show is so getting cancelled next season!" "That's the end of his career! What a shame!" Of course my imagination was having a blast showing me all those scenarios. I just want this to be over!_

* * *

_"We're here!" Finally, after like 20 minutes of excruciating embarrassment we reach the place where Konohamaru was taking us._

_"West Konoha Academy…" A rich school, I guess it was to be expected. The Sarutobi Clan rules this town. "I feel bad knowing all of that education is being wasted on a shitty brat like you." Take some of my rage you son of a bitch._

_"Shut up! My grades are not that bad!" Yeah I don't care either way. Let's just get over with this…_

_"So where is this girl you like?" I ask him slightly annoyed. Don't tell me you don't know where she is, I am not planning on following you all day looking for her._

_"Yeah, she should be around one of the sport facilities! Follow me." Well I guess that makes it easier._

_"Time to start my research…" Sai suddenly pulls a camera out of nowhere. What the hell?!_

_"Oi! Put that thing away! If a teacher sees us with a camera, things will get bad." They will think we are some type of perverted psychos, trying to take advantage of the school girls!_

_"Don't worry I made sure to disable the flash." That not the issue here! And don't give me that creepy smile!_

_"Are you guys coming or what?" Sigh…I knew today was going to be a bad day. I take a deep sigh and enter the school. Not even a minute had passed and Sai was already taking pictures of the place._

_This so-called Academy is huge! No wonder is the most prestigious on the city. Every sports club has their own training and practice facilities. I guess these guys must win the National Tournaments every single year. To think I was really close on getting enrolled in here. Sounds like I would have hated those 3 years of my life. Just being around this place is making me remember my past…_

_During middle school I got into a lot of trouble for getting into fights as well as causing trouble to other people, my parents decided it was for the best for me to go to an abroad school as an exchange student, they thought that would fix my attitude. Needless to say, it didn't work and my time at high school is something I really hate remembering. I returned worse than I left just to keep it short._

_That middle school graduation day, I haven't really forgotten about it…_

_Me telling everyone that I was leaving, and then Naruto trying to stop me and yelling at me for breaking my promise, even to this day I have no idea what promise he was talking about, all I know is that on that day me and him fought and we both ended up in the hospital, after that I left and things just went to hell. Sometimes I wish I was as uncaring as I was during those days. Certainly the past high school me wouldn't end up dragged into these annoying situations every day. What the hell happened to me?! Fuck I hate this…_

* * *

_"Oi Sasuke!" The voice of Konohamaru snaps me out of my daydreaming. How long was I thinking about the past? "This is the place…" He blushes as he says it, really pathetic…_

_"So…the girl you like is on the Kendo club, huh?" Yeah, I can tell now that she and he are total opposites._

_"They say girls that practice Kendo have a very strong personality. At least that's what I was reading on this book." I really don't give a shit. "It also says that they won't generally fall in love unless they really like the other person. They need to prove themselves worthy before they are accepted." Yup, bullshit aside, even Sai is trying to tell you that it's hopeless._

_"Not only that! She is also the Student Council President!" Don't say it with such pride you idiot! Now I'm 100% sure you don't stand a chance with her. I am also going to assume she is good looking and that she has a fan club. A worthless quest is a worthless quest._

_"This is such a waste of time…" But seeing you getting rejected might be a fun sight._

_"S-s-shut up! She is going to get out any minute! Please tell me how to confess!" He's begging now, must be in a desperate situation. I feel sorry for you…actually I don't._

_"Just be straightforward. If she rejects you then so be it…" Yup I have no advice for you. I have never confessed to anyone so I have no idea._

_"No way…" You're pathetic Konohamaru. "Sai! Tell me what to do!" Well this certainly starting to get fun._

_"Hmmm…Sasuke-kun might be right." I'm always right…shit…I'm enjoying this a bit too much._

_"O-o-o-ok! I'll do it! You guys go hide somewhere!" This guy is a pile of nerves; he won't be able to say anything._

_Sai and me decide to hide near a tree. We had a pretty nice view to the end of Konohamaru, still we weren't near enough to hear them._

_"Ok. It's time to use the next item." He suddenly takes out a small radio and turns it on. "Now we will be able to hear what they say, I put a microphone on Konohamaru-kun's pocket without him noticing." He gives me his usual smile. I'm amazed, just when I thought you couldn't get more creepy…_

_"Where the hell did you get all that stuff?" Wait…I don't want to know…_

_"Danzou-sama keeps a lot of this stuff in his room. I'm using it without his permission. Hopefully he won't notice." I don't want to know who the hell this Danzou guy is…must be one hell of a creep._

_"Oh! She is finally coming out!" I don't want to talk with this guy anymore so I decided to change the topic._

_"This rejection event is really intriguing; I will make sure to record every part of it and analyze it later." Please, just shut up. And Sai completely gave up in helping Konohamaru, I guess it really is a lost case. I feel bad for you. Still, I'm going to enjoy this rejection…_

_"Oh, Konohamaru. What are you doing here?" Yeah, my assumptions were right. For a 16 year old she was definitely really good looking. Still, I feel like I've seen her somewhere before._

_"I-I….I-I-I…" This guy is pathetic. She just stares at him, seems she has an idea what's going on._

_"I see." Yup, she figured it out…that's it, brace in for the bad ending Konohamaru, you poor bastard. "You want to join the Kendo Club, right?" I take it back, this girl is dense._

_"N-no! It's not that! I-I…" I really want to start laughing but that will just ruin my entertainment if we are discovered._

_"Well if you want to join the Student Council, you have to leave an application at the offices or with your homeroom teacher." Damn, this girl doesn't even looks at you as a man… "I have to go now. See you tomorrow Konohamaru." A sudden chill of wind moves the leaves around the trees; it fits perfectly in this sad scenario. She leaves leaving Konohamaru standing in there._

_"Hmmm, I wasn't able to get much data out of this. I guess Konohamaru-kun doesn't have…umm what's they call it on this situations…a dick, right Sasuke-kun?" Shut up Sai…_

_After she leaves, we go to where Konohamaru is. He hasn't moved from where he stands. His spirit and pride must be broken. I can't say I feel bad for you, I knew things would end up like this._

_"Well at least you didn't have to suffer being rejected…" I was trying to make fun of him, while making it sound like I was trying to cheer him up. I'm a horrible human being..._

_"…" No answer. Well I expected that._

_"nyaa…" Even an animal it's feeling bad for you. Sucks to be you…_

_"Konohamaru-kun. You're pathetic." Geez, this guy is an asshole. "I guess this is what they call being a pussy, right Sasuke-kun?" Wow, I have no words._

_"Don't you feel at least a bit bad for him?" I ask him. Technically I don't care either but this guy is seriously pushing it with the mockery._

_"Why would I? He didn't do anything in the first place." You just wanted to record him being rejected stop trying to sound so serious now._

_"Hmmm…" But he does have a point. "I guess that's it for today. Cheer up! You will meet plenty of girls in your lifetime." I'm sure this is something Naruto would tell him, so I feel a bit disgusted for having to tell him that._

_"Shut up you two!" What the hell? "I know I was being pathetic! Why couldn't I say anything at that moment?! Fuck…" Yeah blaming yourself it's too late now…deal with it._

_"Then go after her!" What the fuck? One minute you're insulting him and the next you're encouraging him. "If you truly are a man you will follow your heart till the very end!" The moment I see him take out his camera I know his true intentions. I just want to leave; I don't care anymore._

_"Heh!" He suddenly laughs. "You're right Sai! I won't let things end this way!" Stop getting excited about it!_

_"Come on let's go guys!" Wait! You can go by yourself! I don't care!_

_"We're right behind you." Shut up don't drag me into this anymore!_

_"nya!" Fuck you!_

_"Hurry up! She's gonna leave soon!" Shut up you little shit, I told you I don't give a fuck!_

_"Hmmm, certainly learning from seeing it rather than reading it looks like the better choice. I have to record this." Just when I thought you couldn't get creepier you just go and say those comments. Put that camera away!_

_"Don't waste your time…Just deal with it." Yeah, if I don't try to bring some common sense into this situation things will just get even worse than they already are._

_"No way! A man never goes back on his words! I will certainly say it this time!" Fuck it; I knew it would be pointless to convince him._

_"Don't blame if things don't go your way…"_

* * *

**Back to the Present**

Thank you mind; you really love showing me all this shit, don't you?

Fuck! Now we were running after a high school girl. Things couldn't be even more embarrassing. Besides we were slowly starting to attract the attention of teachers and students alike.

"There she is!" Konohamaru points at her from the distance. "Wait!" He starts yelling as he increases his running speed. This is getting annoying. After hearing his screams she finally stops and turns around. Konohamaru is panting heavily; probably this was the run of his life.

"Konohamaru…what's wrong?" Obviously she has no clue.

"I-I…I…" This time it wasn't embarrassment it was lack of air that made it difficult for him to talk properly.

"Calm down, take some deep breaths." Can't believe I'm actually helping him…

"I...I...I…"

"Yes?"

"I REALLY LIKE YOU! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Well if you wanted to make sure everyone at this school to hear your confession out then good fucking job. She has an amazed look. I guess she never realized you had feelings for her. Who knows you might be lucky.

"This is certainly good; I wonder what her reply will be." Knock it off with the camera you freak!

"Konohamaru…" Here it comes...I can't deny that even I was wondering what would she reply.

"Y-YES!" He replied instantly, his nerves must be killing him.

"I'm sorry…" Yup, figured it out it would end this way… "But I can't go out with you." Well at least she is not giving him a fake pity smile. She's not a bad person I suppose.

"I see! Hahahahaha! Well what can I do?! Haha...ha…ha…" Some tears were falling from his face, I wanted to make fun of him…but maybe I will another day when he forgets about all of this.

"When a man builds his courage to confess he forges a double-edged blade. That courage will help you overcome your doubts and state your feelings. But it is that same courage that will bring you to your knees should you receive the answer you were not looking for. At least that what this book says…" This guy…

"Shut the fuck up Sai…"

"nya!" The way you can ruin the atmosphere is amazing. I'm starting to like this cat.

"Kuro-chan?" What? I notice the girl that rejected Konohamaru is looking at me, well the cat that I am holding. "Kuro-chan! I was so worried!" So it seems this cat had an owner, coincidences are pretty amazing. The cat that you pick on the street might be owned by the girl that rejected the guy next to you. Life is so unexpected… "Where did you found it?"

"I didn't really find it; he decided to tag along while I was eating on the park nearby."

"Hahaha! He does that often! It seems he likes you!" I'm amazed how you can just don't give a shit about that guy over there. Konohamaru glaring at me was really annoying. I don't like her; I'm not into high school girls so stop giving me that look! Well the good thing is that I finally got rid of the cat. All ended well in the end! Well, expect for you…but I don't care.

"Konohamaru…" She goes back to face him. "If you want to know why I can't go out with you, it's because right now I'm focusing on my studies. Something you should be focusing on too…" She smiles at him. Is she teasing him? She gets close to him and takes out a handkerchief from a pocket in her skirt and gives it to him. "Here. Take it." I guess she is not a bad person.

"Hanabi-san…" He has a completely amazed look on his face. Yeah, I guess he wasn't expecting it. Neither was I...That handkerchief will be a souvenir you got from your first rejection.

"I do not dislike you, Konohamaru…" She gives him a warm smile. Is she giving him some false hope?

"Y-y-yes!" One moment you're on the verge of despair, the next you're full of joy. I'll never understand idiots.

"Well, this was quiet an interesting turn of events, right Sasuke-kun?" Don't talk to me…

"Time to go I guess…Let's go Sai." Yeah, if I leave right now I might have a small chance of managing to get back to classes. I have forgotten the earlier incident with Naruto for the most part.

"Wait!" Why is she calling me for? Go and cheer that idiot over there.

"What?"

"Hmmm…" She gets really close to me. Why is she looking at me?

"Do I have something on my face?" This starting to annoy me…

"Some crumbles of rice, but that's not what I'm looking at." This girl sure is honest. Besides, I thought I cleaned my face properly. "Now I remember you! You were walking with onee-san last night." Oh, fuck. I made sure to not to be caught by the camera!

"What?! You're dating Hinata?!" I liked you more when you were all depressed Konohamaru. Now I'm sure she will misunderstand.

"Shut up…" I give him a good smack on the head.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?!" The moment this girl gave you some hope you returned to be the usual annoying little shit I'm used to hate.

"Well I'm surprised! I knew onee-san got prettier once she entered college, but to think she was able to get such a boyfriend. Really unexpected…" Don't give me that smile! And you are totally wrong!

"I am not dating Hinata. You are totally wrong! I don't like her that way!" I hate explaining myself.

"Hmmm. Is this what they call being a tsundere, Sasuke-kun?" God damn you Sai.

"Shut up! We're leaving!"

"I'll cheer for you Sasuke! I'll even give you some advice!" Things will get really annoying if Konohamaru goes and tells Naruto the latest story. I hope she breaks your heart you little shit…

"Fuck you!" God dammit…that's it I'm heading straight home…I don't want to face neither Naruto nor Hinata today.

"What a complicated guy she's dating. Right, Kuro-chan?"

"Nya!"

Today it was a horrible day, but I fear tomorrow might be even worse...

* * *

That's it! Talk about a misunderstanding, huh XD?

I tried to make this chapter flow similar to chapter 1, with an event happening and then a flashback explaining things until that event. I think it flowed nicely...but that's just me of course XD

I wanted to keep the tension of who is Konohamaru trying to confess until the very last minute. I think i kinda pulled it off.

Anyways, thanks a lot for reading it and i hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

See ya on Chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Took me a while, but i was able to finish Chapter 6!

Anyways, let's begin!

P.S. I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Just leave me alone." What can I do? He's starting to leave. Things between Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are getting out of hand.

"W-wait! Sasuke-kun…" Yes, I better stop him. We can discuss this while having lunch together. I'm sure Naruto-kun wasn't doing it on purpose! "…" Eh-eeeh?! Wh-why is he looking at me like that? Did I say something bad? I don't understand what's going on anymore!

He leaves the classroom, its only Naruto-kun and me now... This is not how I wanted things to go today…

* * *

**The Hyuga Household, 6:45 am**

I was finishing brushing my teeth when I felt the pain on my back strike back again. I feel so tired… I couldn't sleep properly last night, well today to be more exact. I arrived home just a few minutes before 2:00 am last night. I am so glad father was asleep already, I'm sure I would have received a long lecture had he caught me. I really have to thank Ko for making up a lie in front of father, it's not the first time he covers up for me.

Well, there's nothing I can do about the pain in my back right now… Not long after my thought my mind started working on its own…

"_Are you alright, Hinata?" Eh? Naruto-kun? _

"_Na-na-naruto-kun! Wha-what are you doing in my room…?" Why are you not wearing a shirt as well?!_

"_Someone told me you had a severe pain on your back… I felt I had to do something about it…" The way he smiles at me…Naruto-kun… "Do you want a massage, Hinata-chan...?" Hell yes! I-I mean no! He suddenly gets close to me and rubs his hands on my back…_

"_W-wh-where d-do you th-t-think you're touching!" This is so embarrassing…_

"_Do you want me to touch you somewhere else…?" Don't tease with that smile…it's not fair…_

"_Naruto-kun…"_

The knocking on my door brought me back to reality. What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm so sorry Naruto-kun…

"Onee-san are you awake?" It's Hanabi. I guess breakfast is ready.

"Y-yes! I'll be down in a minute!" I better hurry…father is very strict when it comes to timing.

I rush out of my bedroom and head down the stairs onto the main house dining room. It was on days like this that I really hated how big my house is.

"You're late Hinata." Why I am always the last to get here? "Had this been an important business meeting I would have left already…" And he starts lecturing me… I know he does it because he cares about me, but at least he could be a bit nicer…

"I-I am sorry…" My usual morning apology…

"It's alright; just think about your actions and how they affect the clan in general…" Well to my luck his lecture didn't went on for too long. One of the house staff brings him the newspaper and at that moment I can say I am safe.

I sit on one of the chairs and open the lid that had my breakfast. A very traditional menu as usual… A decent sized bowl of white rice, some broiled fish and a miso soup as a side dish. When was the last time we ate some waffles? Fish for breakfast, it's not something I am very fond of. At least some tamagoyaki would be better…

"So how are your classes going, Hinata?" He asks without taking his eyes form the newspaper.

"Good. Kakashi-sensei's lectures might be a bit complicated, but I don't have a problem understanding at all." I give him a smile. Although the moment I realized I'm smiling at the newspaper I decided to stop.

"Sounds good..." I would love to tell him to look at me while he talks to me. But I don't know how he will react… "Ko told me last night that you went to a friend's house…" He moves the newspaper down a bit, he's looking at me. I take it back; please talk to me while hiding behind the newspaper!

"Y-yes! I-I w-went to Sakura-san's house l-la-last night. I-it was really fun!" I am not good at lying at all!

"Hmmm…" Does he doubt me? What can I say if he doesn't believe me? How can I tell him that I went to one of the city's most expensive restaurants last night! He will call me irresponsible and start lecturing me on how to spend money and how the macroeconomics of the Fire Country are affected by the people's excess spending… "I see." Huh? "There's nothing wrong with hanging out with your friends. Just don't neglect your studies." Wait? Did he believe me? Or did he know I was lying and let it slide? I can't tell…

"Y-yes!" Well I guess father is not as scary as I thought he was…

I quickly finished my breakfast and was ready to leave. But I had to do something very important before leaving.

"See you later okaa-san!" I give a small bow to the photography nearby and finally head out. This is somehow like my daily ritual.

I miss my mom, some days more than others. But I really can't complain about it. I know I'm not the only one that misses her.

I was just 4 years old when she died, part of me knew I would never see her again but I was too young to understand what really happened…

Father changed a lot after that day, he spent more and more time away from home and the relationship I had with him was never the same again.

But the one I worried the most was my little sister, Hanabi. She never got to know her at all; she was never able to feel the love of a mother. I tried to comfort her back when she was a child, but we never were able to get along. It took a long time for our relationship to grow; I guess it was my fault for not treating her like my sister but instead trying to treat her like my daughter…

"I was wondering when you would finally get out…onee-san..." She smiles at me. That's right… things are not like they used to be in the past. The times when she used to ignore me are long gone. There's no need to remember that!

"I'm sorry. I guess I took a bit too long."

"Don't worry, we are still on time." Despite being part of the Hyuga clan, father told us we had to walk to our classes just like everybody else, he said it builds character and humbles you... I wasn't going to complain, it would be embarrassing to be driven around the city…

"So, how's school Hanabi?" I know she has a lot of responsibilities as she is a member of both the student council as well as the kendo club. Not forgetting to add in her studies and she has a pretty busy schedule. I really am amazed how you are able to keep everything in order. I never joined a club and didn't even consider joining the student council; I had enough to deal with just my studies back then…

"I guess it's alright. Next week the National Tournament Qualifiers begin, me and my teammates are going to be practicing a lot. I don't think I will see you too often onee-san..." She really talks about it as it was nothing special. I'm feeling a bit intimidated by own my little sister… if only I had a bit of that confidence…

"That's all right. We can talk more once the tournament is over." Lately she has been running up to me for advice more frequently that I remember. I wonder what is going on. C-could it be that there's someone she likes?! Eh? I-I won't be able to help with you that even if you ask me for advice…I have no experience in that area. Just thinking about that made me feel a bit depressed…

"By the way onee-san...Last night I saw you walking with a guy." She gives me a sly smile. Reality suddenly hits me with full force!

"EEEEEEEEH?!" You saw me and Sasuke-kun?! I have to explain to her she is wrong! "Y-you're w-w-wrong! Sasuke-kun w-was just walking me home…" Why do I have to stutter at the most important times?!

"Hmmm…" Oh no… "Walking with you late at night… are you sure he wasn't trying to take advantage of you?" Are you really a 16 year old?! W-what's with that question?!

"S-s-sasuke-kun! It's not like that!" He wouldn't do that type of thing…I think.

At that moment I realized it, my comment just made the situation worse.

"Oh." Please don't look at me like that…you're wrong… "If onee-san says he is a good guy, I guess I should believe her." You totally misunderstood what I was trying to say…

"…"

* * *

After that, I couldn't talk about anything at all; it became a silent trip to the nearest bus stop. I wish I could have a stronger resolution! If I was a bit more confident, I'm sure Hanabi wouldn't have misunderstood what I was trying to say…

"Oh yeah I forgot. Kuro-chan didn't come back home last night…" How can she change the topic so easily…?

Kuro-chan was a cat Hanabi and I found abandoned in a playground 4 years ago. Some mean kids had tied his tail to a nearby tree; the poor thing was all scared and alone. How could you do something so cruel to a kitten?

That day we took it home. At first we just wanted to take care of him until his owners appeared, but that never really happened. Not forgetting to add that father was against keeping a pet at the household, he said Kuro-chan would make a mess on the Hyuga elder's Zen Garden. I wasn't able to say anything, but Hanabi stood up against father. It was the first time she went against his wishes. After some convincing he was able to accept and Kuro-chan became a member of the family.

I find it quiet funny that despite how against father was from keeping him he enjoys spending time with the cat while having his usual afternoon tea. I guess Kuro-chan helped bring some joy into the Hyuga household.

"Onee-san?" Hanabi brings me back from my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry…Don't worry about Kuro-chan!" I give her a smile. "He's no longer a kitten, I'm sure he will find his way home." I'm a bit worried, but lately Kuro-chan has been leaving the house during the day and he always come back. I'm sure he is alright…I hope…

"Maybe you're right…"

"If he doesn't come back tonight I promise I will look for him!" I assure her.

"Alright onee-san I leave it you then." She smiles. Well once classes are done I'll make sure to look for Kuro-chan. He couldn't have gone too far.

We reach the part of our trip where we take different ways.

"Well I'll see you late Hanabi." I give her a smile and take my way to the other side of the street.

"Yeah see you later onee-san!" She waves me a goodbye. "Don't be too late father might get angry! And you should invite your boyfriend for dinner, I want to meet him!" She gives me a smile and runs to the opposite side. How embarrassing. There were more people besides us walking on the streets…they were giving me weird looks now…

"H-hanabi! Y-you are wrong! I-it's not like that…" It was already too late she was already gone. "Geez…" I will explain things properly to her later tonight, I have to, if not things will just get more complicated! A-also I have to make sure both Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun don't find out…This is not going to be easy…

For the time being I better compose myself. People are looking at me and its making me really uncomfortable. The bus stop is nearby, after that it will just be a couple of minutes of waiting before the bus arrives.

Luckily I didn't even have to wait a minute before the bus arrived. I guess all those lectures about timing I've gotten from father have helped me a bit…

I take a sit on the back and open a book; the less attention people pay to me the better.

Once I start reading the book, time starts flowing at a different pace. The voices of the people talking…the noise of the car on the street… I take a small look outside the window and it is only on these times where I can see it. The beautiful sky around Konoha, the leaves dancing at the pace of the wind, the buildings reflecting on the river's clear water… This city is very relaxing. How I wish I could stay like this forever. But of course, reality had to bring me back…

"Hey, ojou-chan. I think this is your stop." The bus driver signals me that I have arrived. I'm amazed how time can pass so fast when you are doing something you like.

"T-thank you!" I make sure I'm carrying everything with me this time. I don't want to forget something again.

I get out of the bus and start walking toward my classroom. Despite it is still a bit too early there are several students already here. I guess they must be the students that live on the campus apartments...

* * *

I finally get to my classroom after a short walk. I notice I'm the first one to arrive. Well that's good…lately I've been arriving a bit too late. Luckily Kakashi-sensei is always the last one to arrive. Had it been another teacher I'm sure I would have received a lecture. Receiving a lecture from a teacher on college... that sounds really embarrassing…thank you for being my morning teacher Kakashi-sensei!

BANG! Something suddenly is thrown at my table! The noise brings me back to reality. W-what's going on?!

"That's yours…" He says it in a cold fashion and sits next to me. Sasuke-kun…I should've known…

"T-thanks…" Why did you throw it at me?! That's so rude! I wish I could tell him that, but he seems to be in a bad mood. As I look what it is I feel relieved to discover it's my purse! "W-where did you find it?" Thank God! I thought I had lost it!

"Some teacher gave it to me when I entered the building…she told me to give it to you. I guess she found it." Must've been Kurenai-sensei, she is the only teacher I know that would do that for me. I need to thank her later.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun…" I give him a smile. You have no idea how worried i was about my purse!

"Yeah sure…" Yes, he is in a bad mood today… I hope he's not angry at me about yesterday…

"I-is Naruto-kun with you?" Y-yeah no need to be worried! Sasuke-kun is not really a bad person!

"Huh?!" E-eeek! Why is he giving me an angry look?!

"Uhh, umm… never mind!" I avoid eye contact and open the book I was reading back on the bus! I'm sorry…

Silence takes over the classroom. This is really uncomfortable…why do you have to be like that Sasuke-kun…? It's very difficult to talk to you sometimes.

To be honest I thought I was going to have to spend this 4 or 5 years of college alone but I was really surprised when I saw Sasuke-kun was studying the same career as I was. Still, Sasuke-kun is not the type of person that is very ummm…friendly... So I remember I tried to avoid contact with him for the first few weeks, but I eventually managed to talk with him, I guess it was thanks to Naruto-kun. When I found out Naruto-kun also entered this university, part of me almost exploded with joy!

After a few months the three of us ended up sitting together. So my college days weren't so bad after that. Yup, I'm starting to enjoy it more lately! Now I only have to gather enough courage and confess to Naruto-kun and everything will be great!

"_N-naruto-kun!" I call him over. He stops and turns around._

"_What's wrong Hinata?" He smiles at me. Naruto-kun…!_

"_I-I wanted to tell you something important…" Oh my god! I can't believe that day is finally happening!_

"_What is it?" He starts closing in on me. This is so embarrassing!_

"_I…I wanted to tell you what I feel…" Before I could continue he embraces me suddenly. "N-naruto-kun!"_

"_You don't have to say anything Hinata…" The way he speaks on my ear! This is a bit too much… "Hinata, you should know that it is the man's job to confess…" Ahhh…_

"_Naruto-kun…"_

"_Hinata…"_

"…ehehehe…" Oh god! No! I was daydreaming again! What is wrong with me?! I've been reading too much romantic novels lately! That's it I will take a break. Did anyone notice?

"…" Why are you giving me that blank look Sasuke-kun?!

"Ummm…I-I…I…" Please don't tell anyone! Naruto-kun specially!

"You sure are having fun, huh?" He gives me a smirk. He knows I was having a stupid daydream…

"N-no! I-I was just thinking about last night's comedy show…it was really funny! Hehe…he…"

"I had no idea comedy shows aired so late at night…" That's right! He walked me home last night. That's it; I can't try to invent some excuse. My face is blushed; this is getting more and more embarrassing by the minute.

"Please don't tell Naruto-kun!" I wouldn't be able to face him ever again if he finds out...

"Heh! You're amusing…" E-eh?! "I won't tell him anything…probably…" I don't trust on that smile!

"…" You're so mean Sasuke-kun…

"What won't you tell me? I'm intrigued!" No way! You arrived too early today!

"N-naruto-kun…!"

"You have the worst timing ever, seriously..." Even Sasuke-kun wasn't expecting this.

"What's going on? You two flirting or something?" EEEEEEEHHH?!

"Do you want me to smack you?"

"Just tell me what you're trying to keep from me! It's too late to keep it secret…hehehehe…." Naruto-kun…What should I do? I look at Sasuke-kun, I'm sure he will be able to think of something.

"…" Why is he giving me an angry look again?! I'm so confused! "Well since you are so intrigued I'll tell you…" W-what? "Hinata and I were discussing how much of an idiot you can be sometimes…" What?!

"Sasuke-kun!" I didn't even have the time to stutter. What are you telling Naruto-kun?!

"No way…you think that way of me too Hinata?" No!

"I-I…" My mind is blank. My face is all red, I can't even look at him on the eyes…

"Everyone already knows you're an idiot. Don't act so surprised…" And Sasuke-kun just keeps making the situation worse.

"Teme!"

"Hmpf…dobe…" Naruto-kun is glaring at Sasuke-kun. Things are getting out of hand at an incredible speed. I feel I won't be able to stop them if things keep escalating.

A couple of minutes pass…luckily as more students enter the classroom things calmed down a bit. I was really worried for a second. I even let out a sigh of relief. I'm glad nothing bad happened.

"Why did you say that to Naruto-kun?" I wrote that on a paper and gave it to Sasuke-kun. He stares at me…

"I don't see what's the big deal here. I just told him the truth." Sasuke-kun…

"Naruto-kun might be a bit irresponsible, but he is not an idiot…" I'm sure you're still angry with him about what happened yesterday. I wanted to write that, but I knew I wouldn't receive a good response if I did.

"Have it your way…" And that ended our paper correspondence. I can't tell if Sasuke-kun is just rude or if he's actually a nice person. His actions confuse me a lot.

Kakashi-sensei arrived a few minutes later and classes finally started. The atmosphere around both Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun was really heavy. I don't want to think what will happen during break time…Please, let it just be a bad feeling and nothing more…

* * *

**A few minutes after Sasuke left the classroom**

"Sasuke-kun…" He left. Now it's only Naruto-kun and me…Eh?!...w-what should I do?

"Are you coming Hinata?" Naruto-kun was also leaving the room. That's right…I shouldn't waste this chance. I take a deep breath and follow Naruto-kun.

We went to the university's cafeteria. It was really crowded at this time. I heard the yakisoba-pan they make it's really good. I wish I could eat some but it's one of the first things to be sold out. I guess I'll eat a melon pan...

"What do you wanna eat Hinata?" Naruto suddenly speaks to me.

"Eh?! Ummm…uhh… " Please let me know before you talk to me…I-I wasn't mentally prepared. "I-I would like a yakisoba pan…B-but! Anything is fine…really…"

"Got it!" he gives me a confident grin. "By the way this is going to be dangerous Hinata, so stay away!" At that time he ran with full force towards the crowd and disappeared…

"Move away Naruto! That Yakisoba-pan is mine!" Is that Kiba-kun's voice?

"Heh! Even though I was so kind to invite you over to some ramen last night?! You're one ungrateful bastard!" W-what is going inside there…?

"Bring it on! I challenge you Naruto!Hahahaha!"

"Let's go! There's no way I'll lose!" I am completely lost now…

"Hey you stepped on me! That's cheating man! Get back here!"

"You knowing the saying Kiba…in war and food everything is fair…" That's not how the saying goes Naruto-kun…

"Kyaaaa!" W-what's going on? Is that Sakura-san's voice now? "Where the hell do you think you're touching Kiba…?"

"It wasn't me! It was Naruto I swear!" I can't see what's happening!

"Shannaro!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" K-kiba-kun!

"Looks it's my win! Don't worry Kiba you suffered a true man's death; there's nothing to be ashamed! I'll make sure to get that Yakisoba-pan in your honor! Hahahaha!"

A few minutes later Naruto comes out from the crowd. His hair looks messier than usual. The university's cafeteria…what a dangerous place this is…

"Heh!" He was panting heavily. "Look Hinata!" Naruto was able to buy two yakisoba-pan... They looked a bit crushed but, they were still edible. "Let's enjoy our meal! We deserve it…" He gives me a smile. It seems getting those yakisoba-pan is more difficult than I originally thought.

I am really amazed Naruto-kun went through all of that for me…I'm even blushing a bit…I hope he doesn't notice.

We found a nearby table right next to the one of the windows. There was a nice view outside. It still not the season, but the cherry trees look very pretty from this angle.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto was the first to take a bite. "This thing is amazing! You should try it Hinata!" I smile; Naruto-kun seems to be having a good time. I'm glad.

"I-I didn't k-know you liked yakisoba-pan that much…Naruto-kun…"  
"It's just like ramen!" Eh? "I mean you just take away the broth and put the noodles on bread, fry it and it's like eating a ramen sandwich!" I-I…I see…

"I-I…I don't think ramen noodles a-and yakisoba noodles are the same…Naruto-kun…"

"Eh? Really?!" I let out a small chuckle and nod. "I'm going to try to fry some ramen and put it on bread and see if they taste the same later tonight…" I-I don't think that's a good idea…

It was my first time eating the cafeteria's "famous" yakisoba-pan. It was really good, no wonder such a big crowd gathers around at break time.

Today's lunch was a lot of fun, I was able to spend time with Naruto-kun and we were able to talk a bit. How lucky I am! Today is one of the best days I've ever had! But then I see there's an empty space on the table we are sitting. It was really strange not to see Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun together. Just a few days after the entrance ceremony, they were already eating lunch together.

I took a quick glance towards where Naruto-kun was sitting. At that moment part of my happiness went away. Although he is laughing and talking somehow I can tell he feels bad about what happened with Sasuke-kun earlier today… I wish I could talk about it with him, but I don't know how to start…

Time passes by; I wasn't able to talk with Naruto-kun about making up with Sasuke-kun. We were already heading back to classes. This time we had classes with Asuma-sensei. His classes were easier to understand than Kakashi-sensei but somehow I felt Kakashi-sensei's way of teaching was a bit more clear. Asuma-sensei was a bit ambiguous and usually told us that we had to figure it on our own.

"Damn that Sasuke is not coming back…" Naruto brought up the topic by himself. I'm glad! I'm not sure I would have been able to bring it up.

"I-I think he was really angry at you…"

"Hmmm…I don't get him; I was just messing around with him. He's too damn sensitive…" I don't think Sasuke-kun is the type of person that likes being "messed" around. "You think I should apologize to him?" It's really difficult to tell…but…

"I think you should." Wow, I didn't stutter this time! "Sasuke-kun is your friend, right?"

"Hell no!" Eh? "I hate him! He's always so arrogant, thinking he's so cool! I just like seeing him angry…yeah it's not that I care about him or anything! Y-yeah! I won't apologize to him…" I can't help but laugh a bit. I don't really understand how friendship between guys works…

"What's so funny?! I'm serious! I really don't care about him at all!" Awww you're so cute when you are not being honest Naruto-kun…

"Y-yes I understand." I guess I was worrying too much. I'm a bit worried about the fact that Sasuke-kun left without saying anything. But I'm sure things between him and Naruto-kun will be alright.

A few minutes later Asuma-sensei arrived and classes began.

* * *

**Konoha University, 6:05pm**

Finally classes are done. Ouch! The pain in my back has just gotten worse; I wish the chairs were a bit more comfortable. Naruto is walking behind me; he is checking his cell phone. How I wish I had one…

"Yo Shikamaru!" He's talking with Shikamaru-kun… "Yeah, I was wondering if you saw Sasuke earlier today." I knew he was worried about him… "Don't compare your relationship with Temari with me and that idiot!" I feel bad for hearing his conversation… "Fine, fine…bye…" He hangs up.

"A-are you worried about Sasuke-kun?"

"What? No! I just forgot to ask him to give me back some stuff I lent him…" Hehe…you are so bad at lying Naruto-kun. "A-anyway! I have to go…I have to some things to do… I'm not looking for Sasuke just to be clear!" I give him a smile. You're such a good friend Naruto-kun…

"Y-yes! See you tomorrow Naruto-kun." I feel I can talk with Naruto-kun without stuttering as much as I used too. Today I was able to make a lot of progress!

Shortly after, Naruto-kun left and I was alone once again. I hope you find Sasuke-kun…

But, before I could leave I hear someone yelling at me from the distance. I just want to want to go home…the pain in my back is killing me!

"Wait! Hinata!" It's Sakura-san. What could she need from me? "I'm glad I was able to find you! I thought you had left already…"

"Umm…what's wrong Sakura-san?" I'm a bit confused. Oh no? Could it be about the incident on the cafeteria earlier today? I-I couldn't see anything…I have no idea know who did that to you…

"Huh? Did you forget about tonight Hinata?" Eh...?

"Umm…could you remind me…?" I have no clue what's going on anymore.

"How could you forget something so important?" I-I'm sorry! "And to think that Temari-san came all the way from the Land of Wind to pay us a visit…" Ah! Now I remember…sort of…It's been almost 3 month since the last time Temari-san came to visit Konoha…

"I-I'm sorry!"

"No need to apologize about it!" She chuckles. "I also forgot about it…Ino had to remind me about it earlier today. She even yelled at me, what's that damned pig's problem…" For some reason I think the relationship between Sakura-san and Ino-san is almost identical to Naruto-kun's and Sasuke-kun's… "So…you're joining us, right? It will be the first time all of us gather together in a while. Well, by us I mean just the girls…but you know what I mean haha…" How the timing of such an important meeting could happen the same day I feel so tired!

"S-s-sure! I'll join…" I-It would be rude if I said I didn't want to go…besides I want to see them all, it's been a while.

"Great! Let's get going then! It's going to be one hell of a long night!" Oh no…I'm starting to regret my decision…

* * *

That's it! a Hinata POV chapter!

Sorry for not updating it sooner...but now with classes it seems my dream of updating it every 2 days went to hell. I probably can update it twice a week, maybe 3 times but i would have to make the chapters shorter.

Honestly, i wanted to make the Hinata development to last just one chapter. But as i got closer to the 5k word mark, i decided i had to finish the chapter. Don't worry this time I'll do my best to update it sooner! Plus looks like a lot of stuff will happen next chapter, my mind keeps throwing me all this scenarios XD

Also i showed you how Sasuke looks from the perspective of another person. He's still a bit of a jerk...but that's how he's supposed to be ;P

I hope you liked it as much as liked writing it!

See ya on Chapter 7 ^^!


End file.
